The wizarding world of a demigod
by LindaLee32
Summary: This is Noelle Thomas first year at Hogwarts. She is a witch, but also a demigod. Can she fit in with the people at Hogwarts. And can her best friend be the one and only James Potter. Will other demigods show up?
1. Chapter 1

The Wizarding World of a Demigod year 1

**This is my first story. I have written quite alot. I hope if anyone reads this, they will like it. When I get my first good review, I will post my next chapter. This is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians related story. But mostly Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy. Please Review! Thanks!**

Chapter 1

My name is Noelle Ann Thomas. And this is a story about my hectic life as a demigod… and a witch.

A little history about myself. Number 1 thing I hate: my name. Noelle is way to girly and has no intelligence to it. So I go by Nat (spelt by my initials). You are probably wondering how someone can be a witch and a demigod. Its simple. My mom and dad are both like me. It is their parents (my grandparents) who are different. On my mom side my grandfathers name is Icarus Hood, a pure blood wizard, and my grandmother is Aphrodite, goddess of Love, desire and beauty. On my dads side his father is Alistair Weil, also a pure blood wizard and my dads mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. So, with that it is obvious I am pretty powerful in both worlds.

Being related to the goddess of beauty, I obviously have the looks, even for eleven years old. I am slightly taller then most people my age, and I'm already getting curves in all the right places. I have shoulder length blonde hair with, believe it or not, natural purple highlights, and shockingly blue eyes.

Also having the goddess of wisdom as my grandmother, I am highly intelligent. Most demigods have dyslexia because their brain is wired to read ancient Greek, being at camp for 5 years, I have been studying ancient Greek and English so the dyslexia doesn't affect me as much. So I am the full package: beauty and brains.

I don't see my parents all that much. When I was 6, we were at Grand Central Park enjoying a picnic, when a Hydra, a giant serpent with many heads attacked us. Since I was so young I was terrified and didn't know what to do. So my parents fought it off. After that they looked at each other and had a silent agreement. That agreement was to send me off to camp half-blood and begin my training. They knew I would need it a lot since I would be going to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I would need to know how to protect myself if monsters got into the grounds of the school.

I know what your thinking, why would you need to protect yourself when there are hundreds of wizards that can fight off the monster. The answer is: magic can't do anything to monsters. The only way to kill one is with celestial bronze medal. It is a medal of the gods and is harmless against humans, but not demigods and monsters.

Now five years later, I am going to Hogwarts to start my wizard training. Thankfully I'm not going alone. The camp director assigned me a satyr as a protector. His name is Falilimos, and probably the funniest person at camp. He makes everyone laugh so thankfully I will have someone to be with if I don't make any friends at Hogwarts. But, obviously he isn't a wizard so he cant do magic. So the Mist will trick everyone into thinking he is a caretaker for the school.

It is now June, term starts in September, that gives me three months to prepare, get all of my school supplies, and relax and enjoy the summer. My parents are picking me up so I can spend some time with them. I haven't seen them since Christmas about six months ago.

*2 months later*

One month left! So excited! I got my first Hogwarts letter and soon we will be getting on a plane to London. I wonder why there isn't a wizarding school in America? hmm….

The afternoon we were suppose to leave, you could say it was total chaos. My mom was hurrying around making sure I wasn't forgetting anything, my dad kept telling me all the facts about Hogwarts and what books I should read, and hoping I would get into the house he was in (Ravenclaw). I was so thankful when we walked out the door, until I saw what was standing right next to our car. A full grown hell hound. It was huge! I took out the barrette in my hair and it quickly turned into my celestial sword that I have used since I was 7 to fight. My mom and dad quickly got out their weapons too. As a team effort it wasn't hard to defeat a monster. We always had this plan, and it always worked. My dad would distract it and get its back turned to us, then my mom would go on its side and help distract and I would go in for the kill. It was easy for me to hide being so small, but it is also super scary. There is still a chance that it would spot me and kill me right then. But luckily this one didn't, and it was an easy kill.

After the shock of what happened we got in the car and headed off towards the airport. Falilimos would be meeting us at the airport. The flight felt like it took forever. It was fun though because Falilimos was making fun of everyone. But, I was just so excited to get to London and see everything and get all my school supplies. Eventually we got there and it was beautiful. We didn't do much though, we had to get to the hotel and check in.

The next day we went to Diagon Alley, which is a secret wizarding place in London, only wizards can get it, and when we got there it was AWESOME! Stores with so many different things it was crazy! First we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where I got some dress robes for any formal occasion, and some normal school robes, blank ones though since I didn't know what house I was in. Then we went to Olivanders' to get my wand. He got the one for me right away. It was 11 inches Elm wood with unicorn hair core. Then we were off to Flourish & Blotts to get all my books.

We were allowed to bring one pet: either a toad, a cat, or an owl. I decided to go with the owl since it is the symbol of Athena. I just thought it would be right. With that, my parents already got me money out of their fault from Gringotts, we were done. So we had the rest of the time to goof around and look in different shops. I really wanted to go into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the best joke shop in town. The owners of the shop are very close to The Harry Potter. The Chosen One. The one who defeated You-Know-Who! I have always wanted to meet him, and I hear he comes to this store a lot, and hopefully it will be my lucky day and he will be there.

My dad knows The Harry Potter. They went to school together, but never really talked to each other since my dad was two years ahead of him and in a different house. But my dad is an Auror so when Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who, He worked side by side rounding up the remaining death eaters. I have heard so many stories about The Harry Potter and I really want to meet him.

When we entered the shop, I could not believe my eyes. It was huge, full of so many things. It was so crowded and loud, and I knew that there was no way I would see Harry Potter. Until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and for the second time in the past five minutes, I could not believe my eyes. Standing right there looking down at me was The Harry Potter.

"Hi", he said. "I just saw your dad, and he told me you were a big fan and that you wanted to meet me. Your name is Noelle, right?"

For a second I was speechless, staring into those bright green eyes of his. I'm telling you, if he was my age, I would so make him my first boyfriend, and first kiss. But no, he had to be close to my dads age… EW…

I quickly snapped out of my little fantasy world and so he wouldn't think I was a freak I replied. "Yeah. I go by Nat though." Then I couldn't contain myself, so the Aphrodite came out of me and screamed, "Oh My Gosh! I Can't Believe I Am Meeting The Harry Potter!" Following that I let out the girliest scream ever. And I was totally embarrassed.

But he just had a little grin on his face and said "I get that a lot. Listen, you will be starting school with my son, James. And I was wondering that maybe you two can keep each other company, since this is your first time here and you don't really know anyone it would be nice to have someone to talk to, and I know James wouldn't mind talking to a pretty girl like you."

In my head I was still screaming. _AHHHHHH! HARRY POTTER JUST COMPLIMENTED ME! AHHH! _But I just kept it cool and said, "sure. Is he here? Can I meet him now so I know who to look for later?"

"Yeah, hold on." He walked off and less then a minute later, he came back, but with someone following him. It was a mini him but with chocolate brown eyes instead of green. And again I was almost shocked out of speech. But luckily his father saved the day once again.

"James, this is Noelle.. oops.. sorry, Nat. This is Nat. Nat this is James."

"Hi," was all I said. _Way to go. _I thought._ He probably thinks your stupid now._

"Hi," he said back.

"Okay, well Nat, I'm going to catch up with your father. Why don't you two talk and get to know each other."

And with that he was off, leaving me and James in awkward silence. Until he got up the courage and asked, "So… Why do you go by Nat, instead of Noelle?"

I was super nervous, but I'm good at faking it so calmly I said, "I never really liked the name Noelle."

"Where did you get the name Nat?"

"Its my initials. Noelle Ann Thomas. N-A-T. Nat."

"Oh. That cool." Then another pause of awkward silence, but I was the one who broke it this time.

" What house are you hoping to get into."

That got his attention, "Gryffindor!" he said standing in a heroic stance that I see many people at camp do. "The Brave and Strong Hearted! How about you?"

"Not sure. Gryffindor sounds cool. My dad wants me to be in Ravenclaw."

"Well as long as you not in Slytherin house we are cool."

"James," said his dad from behind him. "You know that the Slytherin house has changed and not everyone is bad in that house."

"Yeah, sorry dad." He said.

"Nat, your dad is looking for you, he said it was time to go."

"Ok. Thank you Mr. Potter. Bye James. See you later."

"Bye Nat." Said James.

As I walked off. I thought I heard James say 'Dad, she's pretty.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone who favorited my story! that makes me feel happy! BUT...I need reviews! Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Love lots!

~LindaLee32~

Chapter 2

Since the day I met James Potter, I haven't stopped thinking about him. I would never tell anyone that though. My parents asked what I thought about him and I said he was cool, and that was the end of that. If I told my mom that he was so totally cute she would go on and on and might even start planning our wedding, whereas dad would tell me every fact about dating I should know.

In the matter of two days I will be on my way to Hogwarts, I'm super excited and kind of scared. I'm excited because I am ready to learn about magic, but scared of the train ride to the school. I don't know if I will be able to find James, or if he will even want to sit with me.

I know I could easily make friends, but it is always a little easier to have a friend who has a lot of friends. And if James doesn't want to be my friend then I have no one and will have to start from scratch. I just have to pray to the gods to help me out in this one.

That morning was very nerve wracking. I was so excited, but nervous to see James. I was so nervous that I spent more then 30 minutes getting ready. Being related to the goddess of beauty means I naturally looked good. But I also wanted to look my best. I ended up wearing a light pink short sleeve shirt with pink, white, and black knee length Bermuda shorts and a pair of white slide ons. I normally wear no makeup, but I gave in and put on a little mascara and clear shiny lip gloss. And my hair was straight with my 'barrette' holding back my bangs.

After everything was packed and loaded, we were off. Falilimos wouldn't be with me. He was already at Hogwarts to get to know the teachers and learn his way around the castle. Plus, it would be weird for a grown adult to be on the train to the school, and weirder if I spent the whole time with him. Not the reputation I would want.

When we got there, my train was platform 9 3/4 . To get onto it, you have to run through the barriers between platform 9 and platform 10. I was a little nervous at first, but it felt like running through a slight mist. When I got on the platform, I loved the feeling of the warm air, the sight of friends seeing each other after a whole summer, the sound of nervous first years saying good bye to their parents. I wasn't nervous about going off, since I have been off many of times. But it was a little sad saying good bye again. I wouldn't see them until Christmas break. But I'm strong and can get through it.

After saying our good byes and I love yous. I got on the train. I found the first empty compartment and loaded my stuff up. I didn't want to seem weird so I went out and walked around like I was looking for someone. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was James, still carrying his stuff. And he sure looked cute!

"Hey," he said giving me this cute grin. "I'm guess you already got us a compartment?"

That was when I wanted to scream and jump around like a little girl. But I kept my cool and showed him to OUR compartment. When we got their he told me some of his friends might be coming in. He put up his stuff and sat next to me. Not across, but right next to me.

"So how was your summer?" He asked.

"It was alright. I didn't do much until I came to London. I was amazed by how amazing everything is here, especially the buildings."

"Your into architecture?"

"Yeah, I think it is fascinating."

He sat there in looked at me for a second, opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then his friends came in. He got up and greeted them. Then he introduced me.

"Noelle, this is Drew, and Jake. Guys this is Noelle."

They were all grinning and switching their gaze between the two of us.

"James, I told you I don't like that name. Call me Nat." I told the guys.

"Well I like the name Noelle, and you look like one, so I'm going to call you that."

I shot him a look that use to scare everybody at camp, but he just gave me this adorable grin so I had to look away so I didn't blush. After awhile we all sat down and were chatting , and I started to get really comfortable and chatted along with them. Then these two girls walked in wearing short shorts and tank tops and wearing way to much makeup.

"Hi James," they said in unison with a really girly giggle afterwards.

"Sup," was all he said.

"We were wondering if we could sit here, since most compartments are full"

"Sure." Another simple reply.

So one girl sat a little to close to him, the other on the other side. We began our chat like earlier while the other girls keep whispering and giggling a little to loud.

"Hey Noelle, can we switch spots, I like the window seat."

"Sure'" I said. So we did. It still didn't stop the girls. The just laughed even louder.

I could tell James was getting annoyed with it. So after a few more minutes of it. He put his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "just go with it."

I was shocked that I couldn't say anything, so I just leaned a little closer to him. This really made the girls mad so they gave me a death glare. One of the girls said "I think Angela has a few seats open in there compartment. Bye James, see you later." They made sure to give me one more good glare before they left.

We stayed like that for a few more seconds then he took his arm away and said, "Finally! They are so annoying." His friends agree.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"That was Daisy and Alyssa. We all went to grade school together, and they always stalked us."

"No James, they stalked you," said Drew.

"Well anyways, they are still annoying." And with that we continued our chat. We talked about so much, they taught me a lot about the castle and quidditch. And with all this said, it made me even more excited to get to Hogwarts. When we were about 30 minutes away, we all got up to put on our robes. Drew and Jake got there stuff before us. So it was just me and James now.

"Thanks for helping me get rid of those girls." He said.

"No problem, they were really annoying."

"Haha, yeah." And with that he gave me a smile and walked out. So far this has been an amazing night. Soon it will be time for the house sorting and I am hoping to be in the same house with James.

When we got off the train the returning students went off to the right, while the first years were called over to the left.

There standing with an oil lamp was a really big man. No me was more then big, he was huge, giant. "My name is Hagrid, and I will be escorting you through the lake to the castle. Now come on, follow me. I was walking by myself, lost in my own thoughts about what the castle will look like, that I didn't notice anyone walking beside me.

Until he said, "So what do you think about Hagrid?" It was James, him being around me voluntarily was making everything even better.

"He's… well…. He's huge!" That is the only thing I could think to say about him.

"Yeah, he is half giant, but don't worry he is the biggest softie I know. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You know him?"

"Oh yeah, he's an old family friend, comes over and visits a lot."

"That is awesome."

"Yeah, I will take you down to his hut one day and let you meet him."

I was so shocked. He wanted to take me somewhere. Even if it is just to meet someone. This is huge. It means I still have a friend. A really cute friend! This is Amazing!

When we got to the lake there were boats that would fit 3 to 4 people. James grabbed my arm and said, "Lets share the boat with Hagrid."

When we got up there, James said, "hey Hagrid. This is Noelle." I gave him a look like 'don't be having other people call me that.' He understood the look and finished what he was saying. "I mean Nat. Can we share the boat with you?"

"James! How ya been? How ya been? Of course you can meh boy? And Nat is it? Nice to meet you! Wow James you sure got you a looker. Hop on in. We better be off now."

When we got in the boat and we were off. Hagrid was off talking about all the creatures in the lake. But I was off thinking about the comment he just made. And I had a feeling James was too, and if we could see each other, I would think we would both be blushing.

The awkwardness was gone when there were gasps all around. That's when I looked up and we were getting closer to the castle. It was stunning! It was huge with many towers and windows and mountains all around. Any architect that saw this would feel like a beginner.

When we got up to the castle, I still couldn't believe how amazing it is. But I had to stop wondering how this beautiful place was built because we were stopped and someone was talking.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the head mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon we will be entering the great hall, where you will be sorted into your house. These houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and Slytherin. Then you will go to your house table, wait for the remaining classmates to be sorted, then we will have the feast. Now with that said, off we go. Please follow."

We followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall, and it was stunning. It was huge with four long tables in the middle, and one long one in the front for the teachers. The ceiling was stunning there were hundreds of candles floating above us, and something my dad told me, was that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. And it did. You could see the moon and stars with clouds here and there. This place was amazing.

We stopped in front of a podium that had a hat on top of it. Then it came to life and started singing a song about the houses and how we have to get along or something. Then Professor McGonagall started calling names. Many names were called and they were separated quiet evenly, next thing I knew she called "Potter, James". He gave me a look and went up and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ah" the hat said. "A son of the famous Harry Potter. I remember sorting him, he begged not to be in Slytherin. But he would have done great in that house, and by the looks of it, so will you. So I will place you in…GRYFFINDOR!"

I could see the look of relief on his face. Many cheers from the Gryffindor table when he went to join them. Then about a minute later Professor McGonagall called, "Thomas, Noelle."

I wet up there. My nerves finally caught up to me. I went up there, sat on the stool, and made eye contact with James before the hat was placed on my head and started its process.

"Ah! Your smart you have the brains, but I see your heart, and it is strong and wont give up with out a fight. This is easier then I thought. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was taken off and I could see James standing and cheering along with the others. I went over there and took a spot next to James who patted me on the back and gave me a huge smile. Some other people that were placed in Gryffindor was: Jake (James friend), random people, Morrison, Ally, Jessica, Aaron, Dustin, Alex, Mary, some others (I forgot their names), and unfortunately, Daisy, who wasn't giggling so much with out her friend.

After the delicious feast, we all went to our common rooms, I was really tired so I said night to James, and he said he will see me at breakfast in the morning. When I went up to my dormitory I met my roommate. There was Jessica who seems really nice, a girl named Kerri, and with my luck, little miss Daisy. We all said hey got to know each other, except Daisy, who kept glaring at me from across the room. But we were all tired so we went to bed fairly quickly. I fell asleep thinking about how wonderful this day has been, and what was in store for me tomorrow. I couldn't wait. I prayed to the gods that James and I would have some classes together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter of the day. Hopefully more people will read and REVIEW! Thank you if you have reviewed or liked my story. It makes me happy. I have more chapters ready, so the more reviews, the more chapters i will be posting. **

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up I was fully refreshed and I took in my all my settings. I was sitting up in one of the identical four poster beds. With a window between them letting in the early morning sunshine. Off to the right was a bathroom. Everyone was still sleeping. So I slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I got out, I wiped the steam out of the mirror to look at my reflection. and was fine with what I saw. I didn't decided to wear any makeup. And I let my hair stay in its natural lightly curled state. Then I threw on my school robes that somehow got the Gryffindor colors and symbol on their. There are some things I just wont understand.

When I walked out into the I saw that people were waking up. Jessica was almost ready, and we decided that we would walk down to breakfast together. As we were walking down the stairs we walked into the big common room and it was amazing. There were many upper class students sitting in some off the chairs and many tables to study and do homework. And a fire place that would look nice to sit around in the winter.

We didn't stay to long because we were starving. As we were walking to the great hall, we talked about so much. What classes would be like, how all the pictures are moving, hoping we had classes together. When we got to the great hall, I looked up at the ceiling, it was sunny with a few clouds. We took our seat and we started digging into the eggs and bacon and toast.

When I was almost done, James came and sat next to me looking like he was still halfway asleep. Same as his friend Jake "Hey, sorry I was late, I forgot how to wake up."

"Haha, sure. Its fine. Jessica walked down with me. I think we are about to get our schedules." And I was right our head of house Professor McClain, the transfiguration teacher was giving us our schedule. When he got to us, mine said:

Thomas, Noelle Ann

Day 1 Day 2

9-10: Transfiguration Defense against the Dark Arts

10-11: Charms Potions

11-12: Herbology History of Magic

12-2: Lunch/Break

2-3: Astronomy Care of Magical Creatures

*1 hour flying classes on day 1 starting at 4 to 5*

Me and James had some classes together. We had Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Care of Magical creatures. So did me and Jessica. We had Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, DADA, Potions, and History of Magic. Jake had the same exact schedule as Jessica, and he didn't seem upset by that at all.

After breakfast, Jessica, Jake, and I walked off to Transfiguration. James walked with us until he had to go off to his class. When we got there, I saw some other first years from Gryffindor along with some others in Ravenclaw. When class started Mr. McClain started, "Hi students, my name is Mr. McLain and this is transfiguration. In this class you will learn how to –as the name of the class says- transfigure objects. Hopefully at the end of the year you will be able to change a mouse into a teacup. But that doesn't come till later. So today I am just going to talk to you and show you some of the stuff we will be doing."

Transfiguration look like a hard class, I'm not sure how well I do in there but I looks fun. Then I was headed off to charms class with James. When I got in the classroom, he was already there and he saved me a seat right next to him. "Hey," I said coming up behind him.

He turned around and when he saw me he gave me that cute little grin and said "Hey. How was your first class?"

"It was alright. It looks really fun, but also really hard. What about you. How was your first class?"

"DADA is really easy. And really fun. I'm going to like being able to stun people and learn to block spells."

"Alright everyone. Settle down. Settle down. My name is professor Flitwick and I will be your charms teacher. We will be learning most charms that are in the first year charms book." That was the end of mine and James discussion. This class was pretty fun. It was the first magic I actually got to do. And it was pretty easy. I got the spell he was teaching us to do on the third time we tried it. James was troubling some. He got it on the seventh time.

After class we went to the Green houses. When we got there we already saw Jessica and Jake sitting at a table so we went to the table and joined.

"I don't see how you can enjoy that class. They creatures Hagrid showed us looked weird." Said Jessica

"I thought they were cool. But weird to." Jake said. Agreeing so Jessica smiled which made him smile.

"I'm not a fan of the creatures as well, but its Hagrid teaching so its all right with me." Said James.

"I'm ready to go to that class." I said. "I think it would be interesting." That's when professor Longbottom came in, told us to settle down and she started talking about the class. She showed us different kind of plants and what they are used for. There was something about this class that just bored all four of us out of our minds. So we kept looking at each other and making funny faces. I think with all four of us in this class, we will be getting in a lot of trouble.

After class, we all walked back to the castle for lunch and chill and talk about classes we were excited about. "I think I want to take this flying class tonight." I said.

Jessica looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you kidding me. I saw some kids flying earlier, and it looked really scary."

"I don't think it would be fun." Said Jake. "Something about flying, well it just bothers me."

"What about you James. Please come with me so I wont be alone."

"Well of course I will go. I'm great at flying. It will be fun to make fun of you."

Jessica and Jake started laughing. I gave James a death glare and threw a grape at him. I forgot how strong I was and it smashed and got juice all over his face. He didn't seem to get mad. He just looked at me and said "You will pay for this Thomas. You. Will. Pay."

"Go head Potter. Give me your worst. But trust me, I will just keep getting you back." That is when the bell charmed and we had to go to next class. So Jess, Jake and I went to astronomy. Back at camp they had astronomy classes, so I was hoping it would be similar. And thankfully it was. I think it will be an easy grade. The class went by really fast and we went back to the common room. There weren't many people in there. Mainly first and second years since classes for the older years are longer. So the tree of us got a table and sat down and started to chat. James didn't come in to long after that.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"James, we still have like 45 minutes."

"Well we better go early so we can get the good brooms."

"Ugh, fine. Are you sure you guys don't want to come?" I asked Jess and Jake.

"Yeah." Said Jess. "We are going to start our homework." I don't want to be behind on my first day." Jake was just nodding his head agreeing.

"Ok, see you at dinner." As we were walking down the corridor on our was to the field, I saw Falilimos walking down another hallway. "Hey James, I saw someone I have to talk to . Can you give me a second. He nodded and I ran over to Falilimos. "Hey" I said when I got to him. "I cant talk long, I just wanted to see how everything is going."

"Great!" He said. "This is a lot better then I thought it would be. And I think there is another demigod around here. Well you get going, we will get together soon and talk."

"Ok" I said. "Cant wait." I gave him a hug and ran back over to James and we went to the pitch. He was right there were already some people there. But we still got some really good brooms.

"Do you want me to give you a little lesson before we start so you aren't brand new to it when class starts?" I nodded my head and he told me to mount my broom. When I did he looked and adjusted a few things so it was more comfortable and easier for me to stay on. " Ok, he said, what my dad told me to do was to clear your mind, don't think about it and just lightly push off the ground. Watch me do it then you try it." I watched as he lightly pushed off the ground and started floating in midair. It looked simple enough, so I closed my eyes, cleared my head, and slightly push my feet off the ground. Next thing I knew, I was in the air.

"Oh my gosh! I'm actually doing it!" I said.

"See not so hard. Now I want you to glide over to me."

"Uhhh, how?"

"Just tilt your broom slightly. I will come over to you and we will slowly fly around the pitch a few times." He flew over next to me. He grabbed the top of my broom and made me and him start flying, then he let me take over and it was really easy. "Now when we get to this turn, I want you to shift a little of your weight to the left." When I did this, I did it just enough. And me and James stayed in line. This felt so natural and easy to me that I felt the need to speed up. When I did, I came up to the next turn pretty quickly, and I made it easily. When I got to where we started, I gently lifted my broom back up, and it stopped. I don't know how I knew how to do that. But hey it worked. James came up to me and said "wow. Nice job. You're a natural."

"Yeah. Just one problem. I don't know how to get down."

"Haha its easy. Don't tilt down, but push your broom down and it will loose height till your feet touch the ground." I did what he said and soon I was on the ground.

Soon after that class started, and having this little practice with James made everything easier. And I wasn't one of the worst there. Actually out of the first years, I was one of the best after James and one other guy.

After practice me and James walked to dinner early because we were both starving. While eating, we talked about flying and quidditch, we promised we would both try out for the team, even though we might not make it because we are first years.

As we were about done with dinner Jess and Jake came down. "We finished our homework'" said Jess. "How was flying?"

"Great. Really east. Turns out, I'm a natural." I said. "Me and James were about to go up and do our homework. See you later." With that, me and James went to the common room. There were a lot more people up there now, all the tables were taken, so we had to find a spot on the floor. Homework wasn't that hard. Me and James asked a few questions to each other. Besides that, we were silent. It was just nice to have someone there so I wasn't alone.

After homework was finished, we were super tired, so we went up to bed. When I got to my room I took a nice long shower and changed into my fussy pjs. When I came out of the bathroom Jess was there. She went to take a shower and I got under my covers and started to write in my diary when little miss Daisy came in. "Ughh," she said. "I forgot you were in here."

"I think its funny how you hate me because James likes me more then you."

"No he doesn't. He just feels bad for you because your new and clueless."

I could here the doubt in her voice so I just went along with it, put my diary away, and went to sleep, dreaming about flying.


	4. Chapter 4

**So it has taken me so long to update. School and marching band are keeping me busy. But tonight is my free night. Hope you enjoy my next chapter! REVIEW! Love you all!**

Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was feeling awake and happy. Again I was the first one up so I went ahead and took my shower.

Instead of letting my hair have its natural curl to it, I blow dried it so it was straight. After I put my school robes on, I went out a Jessica was still sleeping. I tapped her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes a little and moaned. "Wake up sleepy head, it time to get ready." I said in a sweet mothering voice.

"Go ahead and go, I will be down there in a minute." I headed down stairs going to great hall. When I got there, James or Jake wasn't down there. So I sat down where we normally do and started making my plate.

About two minutes later, someone in green robes who I haven't seen before comes up to me. "Hey, my names Kane. I'm third year, and the first Hogsmade trip is coming up, you cant go being a first year, unless you get special permission from the head master. She likes me, and she would love to give you permission."

"No thank you." Was all I said.

"Oh come one, Your hot, I'm hot. And I'm a pure blood. You wont be able to find anyone as hot, strong and wanted as me." When he said this he sat down right next to me, put his arm around me and whispered in my ear. If I was attracted to him, this would have made me blush. But I hated him from the moment I saw him, so it just made me mad.

I stood up and said kind of loudly, " Well, Kane, I am stronger then any pure blood wizard you will ever meet. So if you treat me like that again, you will have a bloody nose. Now, leave." Thankfully no one seemed to hear it. But Kane seemed to like it.

"Your feisty, I like that. I will come back when your older, and you wont be able to resist me." I was about to loose my cool, but he left, thank the gods. My sisters from the Aphrodite side would have loved from him to come up to them. But since I have Athena's maturity, I do not like being treated like that.

I sat back down with my fists clenched still super mad at what happened. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was Kane still messing with me. I turned around glaring, but I saw James with an emotion I have never seen. Frightened, sadness, hatred, jealousy? A mixture of all? My glared faded into a normal expression and he sat down next to me. "What happened. I came in right when you stood up and started talking to someone."

I told the him the story about Kane. When I got to the part where he put his arm around me, the only emotion in his eyes was pure hatred. "No one treats my friends like that. You want me to go kick his butt?"

"No, I told him next time he tries anything I promised him a bloody nose."

We started talking about fun stuff trying to calm down, and by the time Jessica and Jake joined us we were both normal and happy. I didn't feel like bringing up the Kane incident again this morning so I decided to tell Jessica later tonight.

After breakfast me and Jessica and Jake went off to our first DADA class. When we walked into the classroom I was slightly scared. It was dark and eerie. The teacher didn't help. He was pale with black eyes and reeked of what I thought death would smell like. I prefer not to go into the detail of the class, and I probably couldn't. When I get scared I go into happy place. So I don't remember half the things that were said in class. James will have to help me with this one.

When the bell rang I darted out of there. Jake and Jessica right behind me. We met James in the Potions classroom. I told him I will need help. "Aww," he said. "Is wittle Nowee scarwed."

I was about to come back with something but the teacher walked in. I had a feeling this class will brighten my day up after the horrible DADA class. The teacher was small and plump and had a waddle in his walk. He reminded me of a penguin, and I like penguins.

"Hello, my name is professor Slughorn, I want to go ahead and give you a potion to brew. I like to see who my top students are."

The potion he gave us was called hot and cold. It doesn't do much, but its really cool. The steam coming off of it is warm, but the liquid is cold to the touch. While making it Jessica made an explosion happen. James potion was the complete opposite of what it should have been. But mine and Jakes was nearly perfect. I really liked this class. Professor Slughorn gave us high praises and the bell rang.

As James headed off to his next class, he gave us good luck as he said we would be going into the most boring class ever, History of Magic. When we walked in to the classroom I could tell it was going to be boring, and difficult to stay awake. The room was plain, with 2 windows on the side wall. I quickly ran and sat next to the window. All the room had was 6 long tables that fit 5 people, a chalk board, and a podium. The teacher, was a ghost, literally. He didn't give an introduction, he just said open your books to chapter 1. I could tell this class was going to be easy, but hard at the same time. I can easily learn and memorize the facts but staying awake to do it was going to be hard.

The class didn't end quick enough, but when it did, I couldn't thank the gods more. We went into the great hall for lunch which I was very thankful for. James was there already and I took my seat next to him. "So how was history of magic?" He asked.

"UGHH!" Me Jessica and Jake said at the same time.

"Haha. Yeah, I know."

We talked about nothing in particular, enjoying our delicious food that hopefully we get everyday. About fifteen minutes before the bell rang, James said, "Lets go head down to our class and say Hi to Hagrid before we have to have class."

"Ok. We will see you guys in the common room after class, save us seats." I said to Jess and Jake.

They waved us off, and we walked down to Hagrid's hut. As we were walking down there we were talking about useless stuff. All of a sudden James sticks his foot out and trips me. I almost fell flat on my face, but with my battle reflexes from camp, I put my hands in front of me and flipped over them.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled at James.

He calmly said, "I was getting you back for throwing that grape at me yesterday. I was hoping you would fall on your face, but you didn't. How do you learn that hand flip thing?"

I was angry so I got right up in his face, even though he was a little taller then me and spoke in a low intimidating voice. "You will so pay for this James Potter. Its war now."

He was still calm and all he said was "Okay."

We started walking down there and I was getting aggravated. "How come you aren't intimidated by me?" I asked him.

"I don't know, when you try and act intimidating around me, I can tell its not really real. But if I was in the position of that Kane guy, I would have been. Now that was scary."

He was right. I have never really gotten mad at James. It was all just play fighting. I don't think I could hate James.

We got down there and Hagrid was out there setting out really big boxes. The lids were on so I couldn't see what was in them.

"James, meh boy. How ya been? How you liken Hogwarts? And Noelle isn't it? No wait, Nat. How ya been? You two are early. Class doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"We wanted to come by and talk before class. And I am loving it here. Most classes are fun. And I bet yours will be one of my favorite." Said James.

Hagrid had this look on his face like he could just pick James up and give him a huge bear hug. But if he did that, I think he would crush him.

"So Hagrid, I was thinking sometime soon, me and Noelle here can stop by for a visit."

"Well of course ya can! Just drop by anytime, as long as its before curfew. I'm not having you get in trouble like your daddy."

"Sounds great."

"So Nat, how ya liken Hogwarts."

"I love it. I was a little nervous. I wouldn't think I would be able to catch on to anything. But its a lot easier then I thought. And I already have a lot of great friends."

"That's good. That's good."

About a minute later the bell rang and people started heading down to class. When class started he told us to find a partner and that will be who we work with for the rest of the year. Of course me and James partnered up. I saw Daisy who had this class with us give me a death glare, but it didn't bother me. Hagrid started talking about the different types of creatures we will be studying.

"James, Meh boy! Come hold up these wonderful things so everyone can see them."

He walked up to the create and looked in there was a look of disgust on his face, but I could tell he didn't want to hurt Hagrid's feelings so he quickly hid it and picked up the thing. I would have had the same look. The bugs were hideous. They were big and kind of slimy. They had lots of tiny legs, two antennas, and a big hole in the middle, which I think is its mouth. And that was just one of the creatures. There were more that James had to pick up and they were all disgusting. When he came back next to me I held back a laugh. He looked at me and smiled, which totally melts my heart, then he wiped his hand all over my back. If it wasn't all slimy and gross that would have been totally cute. But it disgusted me. After class I will get him back.

Before the bell rang Hagrid pulled me over.

"I saw James wipe his hand all over your back. That little trouble maker. Don't worry the slime wont hurt yeh. But I will give yeh some in a little container so yeh can get him back. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." He handed me a flat container which fit nicely in my pocket. When the bell rang we went off to the castle. He started talking about how gross those bugs were but how he is going to fake and like them so he doesn't hurt Hagrid's feelings. As he was talking, I was secretly opening the container.

"What did Hagrid pull you over and talk to you about before class ended?" James asked.

"Oh, he wanted me to give you something." I said coolly.

"What?"

"This!" And I smashed the container on the side of his face. He was stunned for a second. But then he came back.

"Oh, Noelle. you are going to pay for that." He wiped off some of the slime with his hand and flicked it at me getting it on my face. We started chasing each other and throwing more slime at each other. After about ten minutes we got tired and decided to go to the common room. Jess and Jake were probably wondering where we were anyways.

When we got up there we easily spotted Jess and Jake at a table doing their homework. When they saw up they looked at us in disgust.

"What happened to you two?" Asked Jake.

"Long story." We said in unison. We promised we would tell them when we changed and came back down. I had to wash this stuff off my face and change in clean clothes.

When I walked into the room, Daisy was there. "Ew," she said, "What's all over your face."

I told her it's a long story and she could thank James for that. I knew when ever I mentioned James she gets mad, that why I said that.

"Well personally I think it's a better look for you."

"Haha, so funny."

"I know."

I had to go into the bathroom just to get away from her. I cant stand her jealousy. When I looked in the mirror, the Aphrodite came out in me. I cant believe James saw me like this. I had this greenish brown goo on my cheeks and neck and all over my clothes. Thank the gods none of it got in my hair. I decided just to wash it off my face and neck and throw my hair up in a pony tail and then take a complete shower tonight. When I finished, I felt and looked much better. I changed out of my dirty school robes, and threw on a pair of white sweat pants and a purple t-shirt.

I went back down stairs and James had just came down his stairs too. We went and sat down with Jess and Jake and told them the story. They laughed for ever and thought we were totally crazy. And I admit, I think we are crazy, but crazy is good.

The rest of the night was uneventful. We went to dinner, finished homework and talked. It was getting late and me and jess went upstairs to get ready for bed. I took my shower and got in bed. Everyone was already sleeping so it was nice and quiet when I went to sleep, dreaming about my wonderful day and friends, especially James.

Chapter 4.5 James POV

Noelle. Noelle. Noelle Ann Thomas. Nat. Noelle. That is all that goes threw my head now. I cant stop thinking about her. She is awesome. So smart, and funny, and nice, and fun to hang around. And you cant forget pretty. She is all around amazing and I want to be her best friend if not more. Right now I am going to take it slow let her make a move if she wants to. I hope she wants too.

I was laying in my bed when Jake came out of the bathroom. He laid down in bed. I thought he was really tired and went straight to sleep, but after a while he asked "So are you and Noelle like a thing now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are the two of you like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"No, no. Just friends."

"Oh. You think you two will be more?"

"I'm not sure dude." I was tired of this conversation about me so I switched it over to him. "What about you and Jessica?"

"Not sure. I like her, but I'm not sure. Its to soon to know anything."

"I know what you mean." And with that, we went to sleep. I didn't dream much, I just saw flashes of Noelle laughing and smiling all night, so it was some of the best sleep I have gotten in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Noelle POV

The next few weeks was mainly just getting into habit of things. Going to classes, the four of us helping each other with homework, getting death glares from Daisy, pulling more pranks on James (I did this one prank on James in Herbology which almost got me detention), going to bed, and doing it all over again.

On the weekends. I tended to sleep in late. I slept until around 11 so James, Jessica, and Jake all ate breakfast around me. And when I went down they were down there just goofing off waiting for me. Then we would go to the great hall for lunch, that's when we pulled most pranks on each other. Sometimes after that we would go to the library and study, or go onto the grounds and enjoy the nice air, or just stay in the common room and goof off.

Me and James have been taking more flying classes. Recently, they have been teaching us the rules of quidditch. There are four sections: The chasers, the beaters, the keeper, and the seeker. The rules are simple, when the game whistle is blown, we all go into the air and the three chasers would take the quaffle ball and try to make ten points by throwing it into the opposite teams goal post. The hard part about it is that you have the two beaters, who try and smack these painful balls called bludgers at you and you also have the keeper who stays near the goal posts and block the quaffle from going in. When this is all going on, the seeker is going around trying to find this small golden ball the size of a walnut that is flying around the pitch really fast called the golden snitch. When the seeker catches the golden snitch, the team who catches it gets 150 points and the game is over. whoever has the most points at the end wins.

James wants to be a seeker just like his dad. He said his dad was the youngest seeker in a century. He was hoping to be just like his dad and become seeker his first year. I really hope he gets it. I would hate to see him disappointed. As for me, I want to be a chaser. I like all the strategic plays they have to make and I would love to be a part of that. But I don't think I can get it my first year. I'm a really good flyer, but there is probably someone better then me.

Some other news: I have gotten a few letters from my mom and dad. They tell me they miss me and love me and if anything exciting is going on around there, and comment on anything that I put in my letters. My letters to them are a little bit longer since I'm explaining everything that is going on in school.

I have also talked to Falilimos some. He is kind of popular around here. The students love him and think he is hilarious. I saw him in the hall once and we talked for about twenty minutes about what is going on. I'm glad he is having a good time. He is also working on trying to figure out who the other demigod is in the school.

Today, about five weeks into the school year, me and James are going to visit Hagrid.

"Come on." James said. "Lets go to the great hall for a fast dinner before we go to Hagrid's."

"I thought we were eating over at Hagrid's?" I asked.

"That's what I told him. But his rock cakes are very uneatable for a regular human. Just pretend to eat his food. But he does make really good tea."

So we quickly ate down in the great hall and ran down to Hagrid's. It was 7:30 when we got down there so we had about and hour and fifteen minutes so we can get back in time before curfew. We knocked on Hagrid's door and his massive, old dog, Fang, started barking. When he opened the door, he was holding fang by the collar and let is in.

"Welcome welcome to my humble abode." Said Hagrid.

His house was pretty good size. But everything in it was oversized. But I guess to a half giant, its normal size. In one corner of a room was a large wooden dining table surrounded by four chairs and right behind it was a fire pit with a cauldron hung by a pole in the fire. That is I guess where he cooked all his food. in the other corners were the typical house stuff: a bed, some couches and things like that. On Hagrid's table were three large cups and a plate of what I thought looked like large brownies, but they were probably the rock cake.

"Well come on and sit. The tea is almost ready."

Me and James went to sit around the table. We both put a rock cake on out plates and when I picked it up, it was a lot heavier then I thought it would be, and I bet when I try to bite it I wound be able too. Hagrid came by with the cauldron of tea and poured it into our cup. The tea smelt amazing, and I bet James wasn't lying when he said Hagrid makes the best tea.

"AHHH, its been a while since I have had company over here." Said Hagrid. "I haven't had many visits since your dad and his friends were in school James…" He then went on to tell many stories about Harry Potter and his friends when they were back in school.

I was having a great time hearing Hagrid's stories, drinking this amazing tea, and pretending to eat uneatable brownies but then he said, "AHHH, look at the time. Yeh two better be off now so yeh don't get in trouble." He walked us to the front door and as we walked out he said, "Come back anytime, yeh hear. Don't be strangers." We said goodbye to Hagrid and we started walking back to the castle.

"That was a lot of fun. Your dad had so many adventures. Its sounds so thrilling and fun. I wish I could have adventures like that." I said.

James gave me a smile and I knew he was up to something, "We will have adventures. Maybe not as thrilling as my dads. But it will still be a lot of fun."

We talked about some thrilling adventures we could have on our way up to the common room. None of it sounded as amazing as his dads, but I think we could still pull something off. But that wont be a while from now. When we got up to the common room, Jess and Jake were sitting at a table with books in front of them. But they were talking, not studying. We went up to them and told them about our trip to Hagrid's. And we told them that eventually we will all have a crazy adventure like James dad. They thought our visit sounded awesome so we decided to invite them next time we go.

We talked for a little while longer and did our homework and then we all decided to go to bed. We walked up to our room and that night it was just me and jess. On weekends, people can stay in other rooms as long as they are in the same common room. So Kerri went off to one of her friends. She is really cool, but she came here with her best friend, and they are inseparable. And Daisy went to someone's room, mainly to get away from us and talk about us behind our back.

So me and Jess had our own little party. I brought my IPod so we had a little dance party. She also had one of the cameras that allow you to make moving pictures. So we took a lot of those. Then we did the typical girl thing where we had the music on low, do our nails, and gossip.

"I'm so glad daisy isn't here tonight." I said.

"I know. We can barley say anything, because she will just go spread it around." Jess replied.

"Yeah. She just is jealous because James like me more then her. And even if me and James didn't have anything I still wouldn't like her. I cant stand girls who try and show off their body, wear too much makeup, and flirt with every guy that can breathe."

"So you and James do have something."

"What. No. We are just friends. Plus, we are only eleven. If we ever have anything relationship wise it wont be until we are older and more mature. We are just friends."

"Oh, come on Noelle. You are way more mature then most people here. And so is James. Probably with how he gets all the attention from being the chosen ones first child. So his dad probably taught him how to respect people and keep his cool. But you, well I don't know how you got so mature. But I can totally see you two getting together."

She was right. About the maturity thing. I get my maturity from Athena. She always thinks rationally about things, and that applies to me too. And I agree with her. I could see me and James together. I thought about it a lot. But I go by what I say, we are to young. I would wait longer to really build up our friendship. Well I wasn't going to let this be all about me so I asked her something I knew she didn't want me to ask.

"What about you and Jake. You two spend a lot of time together."

"I really like him. I wouldn't tell him that. I don't know if he likes me. And he is really weird. He can be really aggressive, then really sweet. He is really confusing. But I hope he like me. I just know that if he was with some other girl, I would be crushed."

I knew what she meant. If James was with another girl, I would be crushed. That was about all we said about them. We talked a little more about some random things. let our nails dry and went to sleep.

Over all today was very fun and eventful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about such the long wait. I have been super busy. And i will be posting another chapter tonight. I promise to do more. Im so ready to get further into the book when they get older. =] stick with me everyone! Much love!**

Chapter 6

The next morning when I got up and about to go down stairs to breakfast, I saw a lot of people gathered around the notice board in the common room. I was curious so I went over there to see what is was. It was a poster saying the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts were next Saturday at 5.

That made my nerves fly. I was not ready. Me and James have been practicing a lot with the quaffle and I did not feel ready at all. I really wanted to talk to James about this so I waited in the common room. I didn't have to wait to long until he came down. I ran up to him and I think that freaked him out some because his eyes opened wide in shock. Then I kind of talked so fast that he didn't understand a word I said.

"JAMES! TryoutarenextweekI''mnotgoodenoughlikeyouI'msoscaredIcantdoit."

He looked at me with a confused look. "What?"

I took a deep breath and tried again. "Try outs are next week. I'm not ready. I haven't had enough practice like you have. And I know you will make the team. You are like a perfect seeker. I'm scared. I cant do this. I'm not ready."

He looked slightly nervous when I said tryouts were next week, but I don't think he is worried about them.

"Listen." He said to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You will do fine. You are great for a beginner and I think with a little more practice, you can make the team. If you want we can practice this whole week when ever we can."

"Ok. That sounds good. If you don't have anything planned after breakfast, want to go practice?"

"Hey, I'm free the whole day. Why not practice all day."

"That sounds great."

**Next week**

Its now Saturday. The day of tryouts. I am nervous. Me and James practiced all last week when ever we can. We practiced all day Saturday and Sunday. Then we had the flying classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Also on those days right after class was over we would eat a quick dinner and practice until 8:30. On Tuesday and Thursday, we would practice right after last class, eat dinner around 6:30, the practice again until 8:30. James didn't want me to practice today. He didn't want me to get warn out and not play well enough during tryouts.

I was doing pretty well on everything. My strength was making strategies (thanks to Athena). My weakness was scoring and flying in formation quickly. Even though I have these natural battle reflexes for being a demigod, it doesn't really help with my hand eye coordination. And I am really good at flying, but the people who have been doing this for a few years, were way better then me. I wasn't sure if I would make it or not.

That day I stayed in bed till eleven. But I woke up at 9:30. My nerves were killing me. When I went down to the common room, James, Jessica, and Jake were all sitting in three chairs that were in a half circle. Jake was the one who say me.

"About time you woke up Nat." He said.

"You know me. I like my sleep on the weekends."

"Well," James said. "What are we waiting for? I'm starving. Lets go get lunch."

"Its only eleven." I said. "Why don't we have lunch around 1:30?"

"Because if you eat too late you wont be hungry right before tryouts and you wont have enough energy. So we eat early, then we eat around 4 so we can have energy during tryouts."

"Makes sense."

So we went down to the great hall and ate. The rest of the day we didn't do much. The four of us went out to the grounds sat under our tree and chatted pointlessly. Around 3:45 we went back to the great hall. I was getting really nervous so I didn't feel like eating much. But I ate enough to get energy. It was around 4:30 when James finally finished eating. As we were walking down to the field, James was trying to calm my nerves down.

"Listen. You need to be chill. And play like you do in practice. Just remember everything I have taught you and you will do great."

"Are you not nervous at all?"

"No. I am just going to have fun with it. This sport is about having fun, and its always nice to win. And if I don't get it this year, there is always next year. And if I never make it any of the seven years, then its not meant to be. And I will have fun cheering the loudest for the Gryffindor team."

"Wow, James. That actually calmed me down."

"Hey, that's what I am here for."

When we got there, my nerves were not as bad as they were and I decided just to have fun with it and not let this get my hopes down. There weren't many people there, so we got some good brooms.

**A few hours later**

Tryouts were fun. I have played better in practice though. And I don't think I was the best there. The only thing I beat everyone in was strategies. I did pretty good at flying. only missed one turn and I almost fell off my broom once. The scoring was the worst. I missed two balls of of the five. We will be finding out who made the team tomorrow morning.

James did nearly perfect in his tryouts. He was one of the fastest, and defiantly the most agile. And caught all the snitches in under 10 minutes. They were charmed to go slower and not that far. But I couldn't see them. If they were going normal speed and where ever they wanted, tryouts would still be going on. I had no doubt in my mind that James would get it.

The walk to the common room with James was quiet. I wore my self out. I thought way to hard during tryouts. I just wanted to go sit down and relax and talk about nothing important. James could tell that I didn't want to talk about it. So we walked in silence.

When we got to the common room Jake and Jessica were sitting on one of the couches. They came running up to us and bombarding us with questions about tryouts much to my aggravation. So I ran upstairs. Jess was about to run after me, but James stopped her and said, "She worked hard during tryouts, she is just tired, let her rest." I silently thanked James in my head and made my way up to my room. Much to my displeasure, Daisy was in there. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, grinning at me.

"I watched the tryouts." She said.

"That's nice."

"You did so…BAD! HAHA! I could have done better. I think even a monk—"

She didn't get to finished her last sentence because I took out my wand and hexed her. She started growing sprouts all over her face. I was already in a bad mood, and I wasn't going to let her taunt me like that. She ran out of the room screaming. I plopped down on my bed, to exhausted to cry, so I just laid there staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

I fell asleep around nine at night, and of course I wake up at two in the morning. Everyone was sleeping. Daisy's bed was empty, I guess she was in the hospital wing getting all the sprouts out of her face. I couldn't get comfortable, so I got up and walked down to the common room, maybe sitting in front of the warm fire will help me get really tired so I can fall asleep. I walked down and I saw someone on the couch. I didn't want to intrude so I almost walked back up when I realized that this person had dark unruly hair, James. I walked over and sat next to him.

My sudden appearance scared him a bit. He jumped, but when he realized it was me, he relaxed. "Morning." He said with a cute smirk on his face. "Cant sleep?"

"No, I woke up and couldn't get comfortable again. You?"

"Same."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Not sure. I guess I'm just ready for the team results for quidditch I guess."

"Don't worry James, I know you will get it."

"Oh, I know." He said a little cockily. "I wanted to see if you made it. I want to play quidditch with my best mate."

I smiled to myself. He was nervous about me making it. I gave a little sigh and placed my head on his shoulder. We sat there in comfortable silence. I got a little to cozy with the warm fire on my face, that I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter seven, its really short. But its good. This story is so much fun to write and thank you to everyone one who is reading. Please, read, review and enjoy! Love lots!

Chapter 7

I woke to a loud cough, someone jumping and making me fall on the floor. I took me a second to gather my thoughts. Then I remembered last night and realized me and James were still on the couch. The cough came from some guy standing next to the notice board in the common room. I noticed it was the quidditch captain. He looked at James and nodded his head towards the notice board then ran back upstairs. We both realized what it was at the same time: Team results. We walked towards the board together. First on the list was the seeker with the name James potter written next to it, of course. I looked down and found the chasers list. MY name wasn't on there. James looked at me, and I gave him a small shrug.

"Noelle, I'm so sorry." James said and pulled me into a hug.

I was sad that I didn't get in, but I wasn't going to let it get my hopes down, and I was definitely not going to be a bummer and put down James mood, when he should be really happy he got in.

"Its fine James. I always have next year to tryout. I will be in the stands with Jess and Jake cheering the loudest for Gryffindor. Now why don't we go downstairs and celebrate your success with a big breakfast."

"Should we wait for Jess and Jake?" He asked."

"Nahh, they can catch up. Plus, I'm starving." I said with a smile.

We walked down to the great hall, chatting and laughing. When we got there, it was completely empty. I guess we didn't realize how early it was. We sat down in our spots hoping that food would come soon. About thirty seconds later, instead of giant platters full of food coming up, two plates piled with our favorite food appeared right in front of us. The house elves that work down in the kitchen are really incredible.

We ate our food quickly and sad small talk. People started coming in and big platters of food appeared. James has seconds of course. Right when we finished Jake and Jess came down Jake sat down next to James and Jess next to me.

apparently they already looked at the team result because Jake was going crazy over the fact that James got seeker. I looked over at Jess she was giving me a look of apology. I smiled at her and said. "I didn't make it. But that's ok. I still have next year. This year, we will be the loudest cheering for Gryffindor. "

She gave me a smile and they started eating and we all talked and had a good time.

The rest of the day we just sat outside under a tree and chatted and had fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for like 4 months of nothing. I have been been so busy and i couldn't write. But i have like 15 more chapters written. And now i cant stop writing! So i will try my very hardest to stay on it. But please keep reading. I will try to keep writing. Thanks for reading! Love you all! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

The next two months have been slightly uneventful. We had classes as usual. Got in some mischief. Played pranks on each other. I have went and visited Falilimos a few times. He had his own office thing and he said he brought some dummies from camp and I got to practice sword fighting a little bit. I didn't realize how much I missed it. It felt good to practice.

Even though I spend a lot of time with James, Jake, and Jess, and sometimes seeing Falilimos some. Even meeting new friends. I have been kind of lonely. I normal group of four has started becoming a group of three. James has been gone a lot because of quidditch practice. Sometimes the three of us would go and watch. But since it is starting to get a little colder and more rain is coming, we have been staying inside a lot. I got so use to it being the four of us, that its weird that there is only three now.

Tomorrow is the first quidditch game of the year. Its Gryffindor against Huffelpuff. Jake, Jess and I have been in the common room for hours doing homework we have fallen behind on. I got tired so I went to bed early. I was going to wait up for James but they had an extra long practice tonight.

When I woke up, I took my shower, straightened my hair, and but on all my Gryffindor colors to represent my house during the game. Me and Jess walked down to the common room where I saw James sitting in the chair already with his quidditch uniform on and looking slightly nervous.

"Hi, Jamsie!" I said all cheerfully. "Lets go get some breakfast so you have lots of energy for today's game."

He didn't say anything. He just nodded and walked with us.

All during breakfast he didn't say much and barely ate anything. His nervousness was aggravating me. I put my hand on his to get his attention. When he looked at me I looked straight in his eyes and said, "Listen James. You will do great. I know you will. You were perfect in tryouts and during practices. You never miss a single snitch. Just because there are more people watching doesn't mean you have to be nervous. If anything you should be excited so you can show off your skills, you like doing that. Now I want you to eat so you have energy for this game and I want you to get excited."

He looked at me a little shocked by my demanding tone. Then the shock was taken over by excitement. He pulled me into a side hug and said. "Oh Noelle, you always know what to say! I am excited and I cant wait to go show of my skills! WHOOO-HOOOO! LETS GO GRYFFINDOR! HE said it so loud that everyone cheering for Gryffindor cheered! The people cheering for Huffelpuff booed at us.

He ate the rest of his breakfast and when he was done we sat and just chatted getting pumped for the game. When the captain stood up from the table. Many people went quiet and started cheering which got everyone else in the great hall going crazy. The rest of the team stood up and left. We gave James good luck hugs before he left.

About 5 minutes after the team left the hall everyone started filing out to get good seats in the stands. Luckily sense Jake, Jess and I are so small, we were able to squeeze through everyone and get to the front row of the stands. We stood there chatting, getting excited and waiting for the team to come out.

First, came the Huffelpuffs' receiving cheers from the Huffelpuff and Slytherin houses. Then a minute later came the Gryffindors' team getting even louder cheers from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses. Told you we would be the loudest. The teams met in the middle, captains in front and they shook hands. It didn't seem that friendly though. The teams flew up in the air, the whistle blew, the balls were released, and the game began.

Action started right away, chasers from both teams flying up and down the pitch, trying to get the quaffle. Beaters hitting the bludgers at the opposing team fiercely. The keepers were doing a good job keeping the chasers from scoring. And the seekers were flying the highest around the pitch, looking for the snitch.

About ten minutes into the game the score was 50 to 30 with Gryffindor in the lead. The action hasn't slowed down a bit. James was still searching the pitch looking for that little golden ball.

Thirty minutes later score was 100 to 80. Still Gryffindor in the lead. James started flying fast upward. He saw the snitch. That got everyone's attention the crowd went crazy. He stretched out his hand and it looked liked he grabbed at air. But then he stopped and shoved both hands in the air cheering for his self. He started flying around the stands having most people cheer for him. When he got to wear I was, he flew up right next to me and handed me the snitch. I threw up my hands showing off the snitch and cheering really loud.

The teams flew to the bottom of the pitch. Another hand shake from the captains. And they went back to their changing areas. Everyone started going back to their common rooms or where ever they wanted to go. Most Gryffindors were going back to the common room. Everyone knows that if we win a game, we have a huge party. Super loud music, people going down to the kitchen to get food, and lots of talking and dancing.

The people setting up for the party were going crazy, setting up tables and food and decorations, we all lined up in two rows so there was opening at the portrait hole, so when the team comes in they have to walk between us while we cheer loudly for them. I was in the middle with Jake and Jess. I was still holding the snitch.

The team walked in soon after everything was setup for the party. Everyone cheered and yelled for the teams victory. I have never seen a group of people this excited because their team won a game. But it was fun getting to party and have a fun time. I loved being able to dance and laugh and forget all school work. Me James Jess and Jake had a great time. James didn't leave my side all night.

I went to bed that night exhausted from the game and the party. I fell asleep quickly after I laid down. But not before praying to the gods hoping we win every game so we can have more parties.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, So here is my next chapter. I have alot written and i plan on writing and post alot more in the next few days! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Love you all! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Another month has passed. It is now December. Things are going great! Classes have been fun. I have been getting good grades in all my classes. I am close to getting my first detention from Professor Longbottom. The next prank I pull in his will cause me detention. Which wont be that bad because Falilimos will be my watcher. James hasn't had as many practices since his next game isn't until after break. There has been a game since then, between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Slytherin won 170 to 100. Daisy hasn't spoken to me since the incident of me hexing sprouts all over her face. So over all everything has been great.

One morning before classes, we had one week till the end of school for break. I walked down to the great hall with James, Jess and Jake for breakfast. Then my owl, Athena, came to me and dropped off a letter from my parents. I have had quite a few letters from them. With I loves you and we miss you and cant wait to see you and all that lovely stuff like that. This one didn't have anything like that. It said:

Dear Sweetheart,

Hi baby, its mom. You know how we planned to come to London for your Christmas break? Well we cant. I'm so sorry honey. Me and you dad found out we both have to work. I would have loved to get plane tickets for you, but London to America is a long way and a lot of money for a few weeks, plus a demigods in Zeus territory right now is doomed. We have a lot to explain this summer.

We do love and miss you a lot! I cant wait to see you honey.

Love, Mom

Great, now I'm stuck here all Christmas break alone. James, Jake and Jess will all be going home. This will be the best Christmas break ever….not. Jess saw my glum face and asked "What's wrong Nolez?" No one seems to call me Nat here. I now have the new nickname Nolez from everyone.

"My parents aren't coming to London for Christmas break. And I'm not going to be able to go to America." I replied.

"So you have to stay here all alone?" She asked.

"Yepp. Unless one of my three best friends would love to take me into their loving care." I asked sweetly. I was slightly hoping James would say he could.

"I would love for you to stay with us over Christmas, but we are traveling half the time." Jessica said sadly. "I really don't want to go visit my aunt Renee. She smells like rotting cabbage."

"Same here." Said Jake. "Going to visit my aunts and uncles."

"Hey Jess and Jake," James said to get their attention. "When do you come back from your visit?"

"The day after Christmas. Why?" They said in unison.

"Well we are having this big new years eve party. My dad said I could invite my friends over. I wanted to invite you guys."

Great. I thought to myself. They are going to have a ton of fun together while I am stuck here bored out of my mind.

"So Jess, do you think Nolez can floo over to your house like the night before then you two come over for the party. Then maybe we can arrange it so Noelle can stay at one of our houses for the rest of the break."

While he was talking a huge smile was growing on my face. This was the best thing anyone could have done for me. I basically jumped over the table and tackled them all in a bear hug. "Om my goodness! You guys are the best! We need to write to our parents and asked though. I think we should do it later today."

They all agreed so after breakfast we went up in the common room and just relaxed. We decided that later that night, we would write to our parents. So after dinner that night we all wrote to our parents. I don't know what James, Jess or Jake wrote, but I wrote:

Dear mom,

I'm bummed I cant see you until summer. That's for ever away. And what's wrong at camp. I hope its nothing serious. Tell everyone there that I love them and cant wait to see them.

So you know that if I cant go home for break that I have to stay here over Christmas. Well none of my friends are staying, and I will be all alone. I was going to see if I could stay with one of them over break, but they are traveling. But for new years eve, James is having a party and if plans work out, I will be going over to Jessicas the night before and then going to the party, then hopefully being able to stay at her house for the rest of the break. Is that okay? I really hope so.

I love you mom. Miss you. Cant wait to see you!

Love, Nat

When we all finished our letters we took them into the owlrey to send them off. now All we have to do is wait.

The next morning, James, Jess and Jake got their letters. But since mine has to go from here to America and back, it will take a while. Jake read his first, we waited him to finish. When he was done he said, "Well I can go to the party, but of course my parents wouldn't let you stay They are really strict."

Then Jess opened her letter. She read and we waited. Finally she said. "I can go to the party too, and Nolez, you can stay with us the day before, but not after. They have work and I will be staying with my cousins."

"So we know that I am at least coming to the party. James open your letter see what it says."

He opened it and I was praying that I could stay away from this place for a few days. I love it and all, but I think I will get bored of it alone for a few days.

"He said that the three of you can come of course. And Nolez, he said that if you have no other place to stay, then you can stay with us. He knows how boring this castle can get during break. So, it looks like you will be staying with us!"

"Yay! I have a week of no boredom!" I yelled which caused a few people to stare.

Two days later. I finally got my letter from my mom. We were in the common room when we got it I let in my owl and she gave me my letter. "Ok guys, this is it. I hope she says yes." They crowed around me while I opened it. The letter said:

Hey Darling,

I'm really sorry, But this all came up so suddenly. And don't worry about camp. You will see everything soon enough. Just enjoy school right now. And I will tell everyone hi for you.

As for the party and your plans you wanted, of course you can go! But if you cant stay with Jess for the rest of the break and you have to stay with James or Jake, behave yourself. They are both very good looking boys. You don't want their parents thinking your bad person.

Love you sweetie. Be good.

Mom

Oh my goodness. My mother is so embarrassing. She would have to say something like that. Ughh! She just had to be the daughter of Aphrodite. I closed the letter and faced them. James and Jake were red in the face and Jessica was trying not to laugh. She couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, which caused me to laugh, and then the boys joined in. The rest of the day was nothing special. And I could not wait till the party


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for no chapters! My internet has been down. I will have chapters 11 and 12 up in the next like 5 hours! I hope you enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS Lots of love!

Chapter 10

Today is the last day of school before Christmas break. Everyone is leaving me and I have a week of boredom ahead of me. I have no idea what I am going to do. I know all my presents will be sent here so I have that to look forward to.

I walked with James Jess and Jake to the front of the castle where they would get on carriages and go to the train to go home.

"Bye Nolez." Jess said with a sigh. "I'm going to miss you. And I will make sure my dad notifies Mrs. McGonagall right when we get back so you can come over right away." She gave me a big hug and got on the carriage.

"Bye little Nat." Said Jake. "Cant wait to have a blast at James New Years Eve party. It will be awesome." He hugged me and got on the carriage with Jess.

"Bye Noelle." Said James looking sad. "Sorry you have to stay here alone. But I will write you so you feel a little less lonely. See you in a week."He hugged me. It was longer then Jess and Jakes, And probably the the best hug I have ever gotten.

When they were all on the carriage they left. I was sad, but if I kept busy and keep looking forward to Christmas and then next week. Hopefully this week will fly by. As I was walking back to the common room, I saw a lot more people then I thought I would. And when I got into the common room I was surprised to see so many Gryffindors. I guess this week is the week to make new friends.

For some reason Ifelt really confident and felt like I could easily fit in with anyone. So I went to the biggest group of people which looked like they were fourth years. I heard them talking about quidditch and I just started talking and after a while we all hit it off. We were talking and laughing and before I knew it, it was time for dinner. We all went down together and I sat next to this guy, Chris, who reminded me a lot of James. He was cute but not as crazy as James but I still really liked him. He was nice to me and fun to talk to.

Over the next few days, I mostly hung out with Abby, Sarah, Mark, and Chris. I have already gotten a letter from Jess, Jake, and James. Jess and Jakes were kind of the same, saying they are already bored without all of us together, and they cant write that much due to traveling, and they cant wait till the party. I wrote them back saying I miss them too and cant wait till the party either. James letter was very long, telling me every detail about the train ride home and how is family is so big and annoying and how he cant wait for me to meet everyone and how he feels bad that I have to be here all alone. I told him how excited I was to meet everyone and how not to worry about me that there were a bunch of people keeping me company. I got my second letter from James the night before Christmas morning. It said:

Dear Noelle,

Its almost Christmas! I cant wait to get all my presents. And I bet you cant wait either. So tomorrow is the 25th which means that we have only 5 days until the party! I'm so excited. Even though there is a ton of people here to keep me company, its just not the same without you, Jake, and Jess. And you better not leave the three of us for your new friends. it would make me very sad. Well, write back. And I will make sure you have a letter from me tomorrow morning while you are opening all of your presents.

Love,

James

That dork. How could he think I would leave my three best friends for my back up friends. I wrote him a letter saying that and how I'm so excited for the party, then headed to bed so I could wake up early tomorrow morning.

When I woke up I quickly jumped out of bed and saw the pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I quickly ran to the bathroom washed my face and pulled my hair into a messy bun, then ran back to my presents and began opening them. I opened the ones from my parents first. From mom I got some clothes and makeup and from dad I got some books. Both were equally amazing and I cant wait to read the books and show off my new clothes. Then from the camp my brothers and sisters from the Athena and Aphrodite cabin sent me some cool nic-nacs and some letters about how they miss me and what not. I didn't feel like writing them all back separately so I would write a letter for each cabin and tell them I miss them too and I will have special gifts for all of them when I get back.

After I wrote my letters to the cabins, I went back to my pile of presents the next one I picked up was from my three best friends from camp, Levi, Hazel, and Alec. They weren't from my cabins. Levi and Hazel were twins from Persephones cabin, And Alec was from Ares cabin. They wrote me a letter saying they miss me and cant wait for me to come back and all that stuff like in all the other letters. But this one was different, it meant more then the other letters. It seemed real. They have been my best friends for 5 years and this is the longest we have been apart. They all chipped in and got me a matching jewelry set. Hazel said she picked the earrings, Levi, the necklace and Alec, the pinky ring. It was all beautiful. The chains were bronze and on the charms were diamonds, citrines, and emeralds all our birthstones. I loved it.

After I was done admiring this present I still had a few more. From Jess, Jake, and James. And one other present. I didn't know from who. I picked up the present and saw a name tag on it To: Noelle From: Harry and Ginny Potter This is a present from us to you for dealing with James and his crazy antics. We hope you enjoy. I opened it up and it had to be the biggest candy supply I have ever had. On the package it said The finest candy from Honeydukes to cure your sweet tooth. I have heard my friends talk about Honeydukes and how amazing it was and couldn't wait to taste it.

I put it aside and when I write my letter to James I will tell him to thank his parents for the present. Next I opened Jakes present. The name tag said, To: Noelle This is the worlds best gag gifts from Weasleys. Hope you enjoy. Love, Jake. The gifts were great and cant wait to try them out on people. Next I opened Jessicas present and and she got me This really pretty outfit. It was a sparkly white tube top dress with a matching throw-over. The dress was short so there was a pair of black leggings that fit me perfectly with matching black high heels with diamonds on them. There was a magazine with a small letter on it. I subscribed you for witches fashion magazine so while you are in America it can get to you so you can stay caught up with what all the witches are wearing here in the wizarding world. I hope you like you new years eve party dress. Love, Jess. This was a great present and I really do like fashion magazines and cant wait to look at it.

Last but defiantly not least was James, there was a letter but I had to know what was in the present. So I ripped open the present. What I saw caught my breath. There was a bracelet with my name on it in diamonds. it was beautiful. I put it on and then all of a sudden the diamonds changed to rubies. That confused me, which turned it back to diamonds. I started opening the letter from James, and it turned back to rubies. I had to know what was going on and I hoped it would explain in the letter. It said: Dear Noelle, I hope you like the bracelet. It's a friendship bracelet. All four of us have one with our name in it. If you think of one of us it will change to our birthstone. If you think of me, it will be rubies. If you think of Jake, it will be sapphire. If you think of Jessica it will be amethyst. And if you aren't thinking of any of us then it will go to your birthstone, diamond. I really hope you like it. It shows our true friendships. Love, James.

This bracelet was amazing, and I tested it out, I thought of Jessica and the stones turned purple. Then I thought of Jake, and they turned blue. Next I thought of James, and they were red again. Then I thought of myself and they were back to diamonds. I loved this bracelet. It was extremely magical. Literally. And I will wear it all the time.

I wrote everyone else back, telling them thank you and how everything was amazing. By the time I was over, it was lunch time and I was tired. So I went to the great hall for a quick lunch then headed back upstairs for a nap. When I laid on my bed, I was out.

I woke up around 6, feeling really hungry and still sleepy. But before I went down for dinner, I noticed I had letters on the foot of my bed. From Jake, Jess and James. They were basically all the same saying they had a wonderful Christmas and they are glad I liked their gifts they got me and they cant wait to see me at the party. The only thing different was in James letter. He also added that his parents were happy that I liked the chocolate.

I decided I would write them all back tomorrow. I was still sleepy and starving. So I went down for dinner and then went back upstairs to sleep some more.

Over the next few days I didn't do much. I hung out with the people I met at the beginning of the week, tried on my new clothes and read some of the new books. And my jewelry, I am always wearing the ring and James bracelet. The earrings and necklace I wear out, but not all the time.

Today is the day I leave to go to Jessicas house. I will be leaving soon, we are going to Diagon alley to do some shopping which is great so I can get Jake and James a present for Christmas.

I went to McGonagall office at 8 in the morning so I could floo over to Jessicas house. Flooing is the weirdest experience I have ever had. You step into a chimney with a handful of powder you say your destination and then you throw your powder down and it engulfs you in warm green flames. You feel that warmth for a second, then you travel really fast for about ten seconds, and in those ten seconds, it feels like you are being stretched out. When it is all over you land very unbalanced in your new destinations chimney.

When I got there Jessica tackled me with a big hug. "Oh my goodness." She yelled. "It has been forever. Come help me pick out something to wear. We are leaving soon."

She gave me and her parents a quick introduction. Then she pulled me into her room to help her get ready. It took a matter of ten minutes for me to pick out something from her closet while she did her hair. I picked out a dark red long sleeve shirt a pair of dark denim jeans and black slide ons. It looked nice with my dark green shirt, jeans and black slide ons. So when we walked side by side, we didn't clash.

We left around 8:15. He dad said we could go off for an hour and to meet him back at the quill shop by 9:30.

"So what did you get the guys for Christmas?" I asked Jessica.

"Well I got Jake a book on star constellations. For James I got him a box of Honeydukes sweets and some quidditch books. What are you thinking of getting them."

"For Jake, he got me a bunch of Magic tricks that I don't understand, so I am going to get him some muggle tricks he doesn't understand. For James I know I am going to get him a dog tag necklace that switches from saying James to seeker then to best friend. And go to the quidditch store and find something else."

"Cool lets get going." She said.

We went to a bunch of stores looking for the necklace and I finally found it. When we went to the quidditch store, I found a golden snitch that floats around, and if the owner touches it, it will open and you can put pictures in it.

When we were done, we went to the quill shop, found her dad and left. We didn't do much the rest of the day. She showed my what she got for Christmas, and I told her what I got. I noticed that when we weren't talking, her bracelet that James got her turned blue a lot. I hope she didn't notice that mine turned red a lot. We went to bed fairly early that night.

I was then woken up by a very excited Jessica jumping up and down on my bed screaming at me to get up.

"What are you doing, its was to early. Go back to sleep Jess."

"Its not early. Its 11:30. Party starts at 6. When we are done eating breakfast, we have to wrap your presents then get ready."

"Fine. Fine. Give me a second." I got up and went to the bathroom washed my face and threw my hair up in a messy bun. We went down stairs to eat. By the time we were done eating it was 12:15.

"So, you can take a shower first Noelle. Then I will. Then we can do our hair, and you can help me with makeup and help me pick out something to wear."

"Sounds good." I took a thirty minute shower trying to make sure I look really clean. When I got out Jessica got in really quick. I'm glad I brought all my beauty supplies. I blow dried my hair, then took out the curling iron and put light curls in my hair and I had my silver barrette that I still wear everyday holding back my bangs. While I was going my hair, jess was blow drying her hair. She had really long dark hair and I knew how I wanted to style it. When she was done drying it, I put loose curls in it and then pulled it into a side pony tail with some curls still falling out. It looked great.

"You are amazing Nolez!" She said. "Help me pick out an outfit so you can match my makeup to it."

"I already know what I am going to do for your makeup." She game a look like 'how do you know what my make up is going to be?' So I told her my theory. I have noticed that when you are thinking that your bracelet has turned blue. So I was going to give you a shadowy light blue shimmer on your eyelids with very dark neat mascara, a light shimmery blush and clear gloss. And for me I was going to do something of the same, but with a light pink shadow. If I did red it will be way to much. And light pink looks really good with ruby red." So she got what I was saying I pointed to my bracelet that was indeed, rubies.

She got what I was saying, she had a small natural blush when she said it was a good idea. I think I was blushing to. I did our make up and when I was done, we both looked fantastic. It was around 4 when I was done. We went down stairs got something to eat and wrapped my presents for the guys.

It was almost 5 when we got done with that. We went into her room so I could pick out an outfit for her. I picked out a long sleeve simple black dress that came up a little below her mid thigh. Instead of leggings, she wore stockings and a pair of low black high heels. When we got dressed. I put a few more finishing touches on us. When I was done, we looked perfect.

We went down stairs and it was 5:55. But that's ok. We have to show up a little late. So then we left to what I hope would be one of the best nights of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Well here is 11. I cant wait to here your responses! So please review. I hope you like! Love you lots!

And this story could not be possible if it wasn't for JK Rowling and Rick Riordan! I love there stories so much i needed more!

Chapter 11

The trip to his house seemed to take forever. I haven't realized how nervous I was until we were five minutes away. I think Jessica was nervous too because she wasn't talking at all. When we got there, there was two people standing out there. Jake and James. My nerves went away when I saw him. I literally jumped out of the car, ran over as fast as I could and gave him a huge hug. Jessica did the same with Jake. Then we switched.

"I have missed you guys so much. I never realized how lonely it is when it isn't the four of us together. " I said. "Here. Open your presents." I said giving them their presents. They took them without protest. Jake opened his first. He looked at the muggle tricks in confusion, then up to me. "What do I do with these things?" He asked.

"You have to figure that out for yourself, like I had to with the magic tricks you got me."

"You are ridiculous Nolez." He said giving me a hug. "Thanks, this is amazing."

"Your welcome." I said hugging him back. "Come on James your turn."

He ripped open the present and he grabbed the snitch. He is the first one to touch the snitch so it opened when he touched it. "Do you put pictures in here?" He asked.

"Yepp." I replied. He smiled and then looked at the second part of the present. When he saw the necklace, his face was in awe. He thought the words changing on it were amazing.

"Oh my gosh Noelle. This is amazing. I love it!" He pulled me into a big hug. And didn't let go for a long time. "Here, help me put it on." He said handing me the necklace. When I got it on, he took a second to examine it. Then he said, "How about we go inside. Its freezing out here."

When we walked into the house, I was amazed. It was really loud. I guess they put a charm on the house so you cant hear anything if you are outside. Everyone hear looked a lot older then what I thought. Not old as in ancient, but adults. I thought James had a lot of cousins his age.

"All the kids are upstairs in the game room follow me." Said James.

As we were walking upstairs, I was looking down at the party and I saw Harry and Ginny. They were looking back at me, when they saw I was looking, they waved to me. I waved back. They were standing with two other people. I realized immediately that it was Hermione and Ron, the other two of the golden trio.

There house was huge, the game room was on the third floor, and it was humungous. It had three pool tables, televisions and game systems, a giant DJ system that DJd by itself and a dance floor and so much more. "This is the only floor that has stuff that is electrically powered. Everything else in the house is powered by magic." Said James. "My parents say they like the way things haven't changed as much in the wizarding world like it has in the muggle world."

His game room was fantastic and filled with many kids. "Let me introduce you to everyone." Said James. He walked us over to a boy about a year younger then us, who was picking on a girl about four years younger then us. "This is my little brother Albus, and my little sister Lily. They are annoying so enough with them." He said.

They gave him an evil glare, then Albus looked at me. A smile spread across his face. Then he said in a voice that I think was suppose to be James, "Oh Noelle! She is so awesome she helps me with my homework and we have a great time together! She is my best friend!" Then he switched to his normal voice and yelled in James direction, "Yeah right. More like biggest crush." James turned to him, smacked him on the back of his head while Albus and Lily were laughing. He told us to follow him, I have a feeling we were both trying to hide our blush.

He took us over to a big group of people all in a circle. He pulled us into the circle and started pointing to people. "The red head with crazy hair is Rose Weasley, my favorite cousin. And the little boy next to her is her brother Hugo. The kids of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Those two over there is Dominique and Louis. They are twins and they think they are perfect. They are Bill and Fleur kids. They have another daughter Victorie who is already out of Hogwarts and is dating my god brother, Teddy. Those two girls are Molly and Lucy. Percy and Audrey's kids. Molly is on the rebellious side, where as Lucy is a goodie goodie. And over here is Fred and Roxanne. My favorite uncle Fred and aunt Angelina's kids. They are the pranksters of the family. And right there, that is Lorcan and Lysander. Some friends of the family. They are kind of weird. Next year Rose, Dominique, Louis, Molly, and Fred will be joining us at Hogwarts."

He has such a big family. I don't know how he can be bored with such a big family. It is so cool. I wish I had this big of a family that I got to see often.

"Hey everyone!" Screamed James. "Since I am oldest up here, I will be in charge. We are all going to play truth and dare. And by the way everyone, this is Jake, Jessica, and Noelle. My best friends at Hogwarts."

We all sat in a big circle to get the game started. James was on one side of me and then Lily came and sat on the other side. She whispered in my ear and said "your really pretty." I don't know how James could think she is annoying. I really liked her. I looked at her with a big smile on my face and said "Thank you! I think you are adorable." I playfully tickled her and she laughed. I could tell I would be protecting her when she comes to Hogwarts.

The games started and nothing too bad happened to me. Jake got dared to confess his love to Dominique. His face was so red, it was hilarious. The only thing that made me blush was when Louis was asked who he thought the prettiest girl in the room was and he said me. Which then he was slapped by his sister. And Albus asked James if he liked me. James said "Of course. She is my best friend." They then got into a big argument because Albus said that's not what he meant. And he tried to do a redo. But James wouldn't let him. Albus threatened to get him next time. But James kept doing dares after that. It was a very fun night. Before no time, it was 5 till midnight.

We all went down stairs to the rest of the party and just waited till it was midnight. Harry and Ginny came up to where Jake, Jess, James, and I were. "So kids, how was the party?" Asked Harry.

"It has been so much fun. Thanks for letting us come, and for letting me stay, and the chocolate. Its amazing." I said. Jake and Jessica nodding in agreement.

"Ah yes. A chocolate lover. James stay friends with Noelle." Said Ginny pulling me into a sweet side hug.

"10, 9, 8…" We heard everyone counting. We all joined in. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" All the couples gave each other the New Years first kiss. The four of us just hugged each other in a big group. But trust me, I thought about kissing James.

Soon after the clock struck midnight, people started leaving a bunch of kids asked if they can stay the night, since we all had a lot of sugar and caffeine running in us, none of us were tired. Jake and Jessica asked and found out they could stay, along with Rose, Molly, and Fred. We were all going to sleep in the game room.

The rest of the night we played pool, had a dance party and I showed them the stupid line dances Americans make up, and we watched two scary movies. Then we all set up sleeping bags where our heads all met in the middle. I was between Jessica and James, which made me slightly nervous. We all fell asleep around 4:30 in the morning. This had to be the best party I have ever been to.

**James POV**

I could not fall asleep that night knowing Noelle was right next to me. She makes me so nervous. She is so pretty, but there is no way she likes me. And we are too young to start dating. She is perfect. She is beautiful, smart, funny, nice, a good flyer, she is all around amazing. Even when she wakes up grumpy in the morning. I want to tell her that, but I don't want to freak her out and her leave. She is my best friend and that is better then nothing. Maybe one day I will get up the courage to tell her this.

I turned over so I could see her. She was asleep. Not making a noise, or move. Even though I couldn't see her face since she was facing Jessica, I could tell she was a super cute sleeper. And with that I thought of her while falling asleep. And I had the same dream I have had since I first met her. Images of her and I together and laughing and smiling and hugging, and sharing a kiss or two.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 up! Hope you like! Enjoy!

Chapter 12

**Noelle POV**

I woke up that morning feeling tired and having a huge headache. I think I got a caffeine hangover. Ugh. I was one of the last to wake up, of course. The only other people still sleeping were Rose and Fred. So I got up and went to the bathroom that was connected to the game room. I didn't look to bad. I just splashed some water on my face and combed my hair out.

I had a feeling everyone was downstairs, so I went and joined them. Like I thought everyone was down their around the table, with food. I was super hungry. I took a spot next to James. "Well good morning sleepy head." He said while ruffling my hair. I gave him the look of death, which caused him to laugh, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I had a feeling you would have a headache like all of us. So mom already got u a potion for it." I took the potion happily and got it down quickly, already starting to feel the effects.

"And I already made a plate of breakfast for you." Ginny said, coming up behind me with a plate full of food. It looked delicious. I quickly dug in. And it was just as good as the food at Hogwarts, if not better. "What time is it?" I asked between bites of amazing food.

"Almost noon." Said Jess looking really happy.

"What time are you two leaving." I asked. I wanted them to stay, but at least I got to stay with James.

"I am leaving in about an hour sense I live further away. Jess is leaving around 3:30 or 4." Said Jake. He too, looked very happy.

While I ate breakfast everyone around me was talking happily. I wish I had a large family like this. I have all of my siblings at the camp, but we only hung out at camp. I would have loved to have all my siblings over to my house for a big party, but you cant do that as a demigod. If a large group of us are outside the camp, monsters can feel the power, and come after us. So I am stuck only having a big family at camp. Unless I get married to someone who has a big family.

We all sat around the table until Jake left, then James gave me and Jessica a tour of the house, since we didn't have one last night. On the bottom floor was the usual. Kitchen, dining room, living room, sitting room, a study, and a small bathroom. But everything was huge compared to what I have seen, and beautiful. I would love to live in a house like this. On the second floor were all seven guest rooms, and three full size bath rooms.

"Why do you have so many guest rooms?" Asked Jessica.

"Well when the war was over, my dad of course got a lot of money, spent a lot for this house, and then let people who became homeless because of the war stay for free. Now, we use them for when my cousins or aunts and uncles stay over."

"Aww, that's really sweet," said Jessica. She was still in a really good mood. I have to ask why later.

He showed me what guest room is mine and it was really pretty. It had the same feel as the rest of the house, and the bed looked super comfy.

We have already seen the third floor, so he took us to the top floor, which had the master bed room, and the three rooms for James, Albus, and Lily. They also had their own bathrooms. Since Lily and Albus were still sleeping, James showed us his room. It looked like a room for him. It wasn't as clean as the rest of the house. It was also very different from the rest of the house. It was his space. He has all his quidditch gear in one corner. Some tricks from his uncles joke shop, ect. ect.

"I am so jealous. Your house is so big. At camp, we have cabins about the size of your living room, and we all have to share one bathroom. And there is like 15 other people living in the same cabin."

After just talking for a bit in his room, we were going back down stairs. As we got to the game room, we realized that everyone was in here, so we decided to stay.

We played a few games, but we were so tired from the night before that we just sat on the couch and turned on the TV. We dozed off, then the next thing I realized Ginny came and woke us up telling us Jessicas parents were here to pick her up. We gave her good bye hugs and told her we would see her Monday.

When she left me and James went back to the game room, everyone was still in there. They were all in a group talking. When we came over, they all hesitated for a second, then started talking again. But I have a feeling this was a totally different conversation then what they were having a few seconds ago.

We left the circle soon because things got awkward. So we went outside to fly. When we went into his broom shed, I had to catch my breath. Their broom shed isn't like any other. It is huge, with wooden floors and is well lit. It had all sorts of brooms that were sorted nicely. It also had a space where you can repair the brooms is they get used a lot. "Why do you have so many brooms?" I asked James.

"My mom use to be a chaser for the Holly Head Harpies. My dad would constantly buy her new brooms."

"Wow. I bet you will go be a seeker for some really good team."

"I hope. If not I would want to be an Auror, just like my dad."

We got the newest brooms we could find and started flying. The brooms he has are way better then the schools. They fly so much smoother. We flew for a few hours. James also has a full quidditch set. So we got out the quaffle and threw it to each other trying to pass one another with it. Come to find out, I am a better chaser then James.

We stopped playing when Ginny came out and told us dinner is ready. I was starving. We went in and ate a lot. I didn't realize how late it really was. It was almost nine PM. Flying makes me really tired, and I felt my eyes getting heavy after we ate. I looked at James and his eyes looked like they we about to shut. We had a silent agreement that we will be going to bed soon. All his cousins were still there, but they will be leaving soon, so we waited till they left to go to bed. We sat in the living room talking a lot about Hogwarts. I realized that I already missed it, and cant wait to start classes again. They all left about ten and we went straight upstairs for bed. I was feeling kind of icky, so I took a shower, which just added to my tiredness. When I laid in bed, it had to be the most comfortable bed ever. I fell asleep immediately.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my! What a long time! I am sooooo sorry! Here is the next like 10 chapters coming up very VERY soon! Love you! Review =]

Chapter 13

Over the next few days, we didn't do that much. We flew a lot, his brother, Albus, played with us a lot. He wasn't as good as James though. We also went into Diagon alley to do some shopping, James, Lily, Albus and I went off on our own and I bought some knick-knacks for my friends back at camp. When ever we weren't flying, Lily was usually with us. We spent a lot of time in the game room.

Like right now, it was the night before we went back to Hogwarts, it was around ten at night, neither of us were tired, we were too excited to go back to Hogwarts. We were sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on TV. He stopped on the hunting channel and watched for a second. It was of some guy shooting deer with a gun. "I don't understand why they would do things like that. How is that fun?" Said James.

"I don't know how it is fun to shoot deer, but it is fun to shoot bows and arrows at targets. We did it a lot at camp." I thought about always beating my friends at camp.

"You always talk about this camp place. What is it, and why did you go there so much." I looked at James, and I could tell he has been wanting to ask me this for a while. But there is no way I will tell him what I am.

"My parents work a lot. And they have a lot of friends that work at this camp. So I stayed there a lot. It is mostly a summer camp, but I stayed there year long. I only saw my family on Christmas and for a month during the summer."

"Wow, do you have fun there?"

"Yeah, it is fun. It's a very outdoorsy camp. Its really fun to learn all these new things. Maybe you can visit one day." I knew he couldn't, but I didn't have to tell him that right now.

I told him a tiny bit more about camp, I made sure to leave out any details that would make it obvious that it wasn't a normal camp.

"What about you? What did you do before you came to Hogwarts?" I asked James.

"I did what any other magical kid did. We all went to the same learning school, and we learned the basic subjects. IT was nothing like Hogwarts. we didn't stay over night we went at nine in the morning and left at four. Hogwarts is my first time away from my parents for so long. Its nice being at Hogwarts, but I miss my family a lot when I'm there and it will be nice to have my cousins with me next year. And if it wasn't for you, I think I would have lost my mind at Hogwarts."

After that comment, I was so excited, but I didn't know what to say. We sat there for a little longer, talking, then decided it was time to try and sleep. He walked me down stairs to the room I was staying in. Before I walked in, he pulled me into a big, long hug. "You are my best friend Noelle." He said in a whisper.

"You are my best friend too, James." I whispered back. We stayed like that for a few more seconds, then we let go. We said night, and he went back upstairs to his room. I went and laid on my bed trying to hold back my smile, but it wasn't working. I fell asleep thinking about James.


	14. Chapter 14

Next chapter. I feel so bad about not uploading sooner!

Chapter 14

I woke up that morning when something started jumping on my bed. It sacred me a bit so I sat up quickly and was looking into the bright green eyes of Lily Potter.

"Wake up Nolez. Its time to pack you got to go back to Hogwarts." When she said the last sentence she looked sad.

"Why are you so sad? Are you going to miss James?"

"No. I'm going to miss you." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Aww. Its ok. I will write to you if you want me to. And I will see you when I get off the train when we come back." I told her trying to reassure her. I then pulled her into a big hug.

We got up and she helped me pack. When we were done she went downstairs and I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and freshen up. When I got out, I was going to straighten my hair, but I could smell the food cooking and my stomach started to growl. So I just decided to let my natural curls come. I went down stairs just as James set two plates of food on the table.

He saw me walking down the stairs and said, "Morning, I already made your plate. I got you your favorite." He was perfectly right on my favorites. Two pieces of sausage, one piece of bacon, two small spoonfuls of eggs, and two pieces of toast, one with butter, and one with strawberry jelly.

We had to eat quickly because we had to get going. When we were done, we went outside to the car that would be taking us to the station, Mr. Potter already brought all of our trunks down. We got onto platform 9 ¾ with a few minutes to spare.

"Thank you for letting me stay. I had a great time" I said to Ginny and Harry. And I gave them a big hug.

"We don't mind at all dear. We hope to see you again, soon. You keep James from doing things he shouldn't be."

Then I went to Lily. "This isn't goodbye. I will see you soon, I promise. And I will write you a lot. Okay?

"Okay." She said. She gave me a big hug, then me and James got on the train. We found an empty compartment and put all our stuff in it just as the train was pulling off, we looked out the window and waved to his parents as we were pulling off. When we went around the curve, we put the window back up. Then Jess and Jake joined us.

The trip wasn't that exciting, we talked about what we did the rest of break and how much we miss or do not miss classes.

We were getting closer to arriving to Hogwarts so I got my robes and when to the ladies room to change. As I was walking down the corridors, I walked past Kane. We made eye contact, and he winked at me. That made me mad, but I didn't let it bother me.

I walked into the girls restroom, and much to my pleasure, Daisy was in there, putting on a ton of makeup.

"I didn't know you went home to your mommy and daddy during Christmas break." Just the sound of her voice made me want to hex her.

But I kept my cool, and decided to get her back with words. "Oh, I didn't. James had a new years eve party, and he really wanted me to come. So I stayed with him during the break." As I walked into the stall to change, I saw the look of pure shock and rage in her face.

When I went back to the compartment and told them about my encounter with Daisy, they thought it was hilarious.

When we got dropped off this time by the train, we didn't go by boat to the castle, we went by carriages, that moved by their selves. You can sit five to a cart. It was me, Jessica, Jake, James. And Kane. James was sitting on one side of me and Kane got the other side.

"So girl," Said Kane. "How ya been?"

"Good thanks for asking." I replied.

"How about we go for a walk around the lake tonight?"

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"With what?" Asked Kane.

"Me and James have something we have to do, right James?" Even though James or I had no idea what we had to do, he still shook his head in agreement.

"Alright, how about sometime next week?"

"No, I am busy that day too."

"I didn't even give you a date."

"I will be busy, when ever you ask me."

"Fine. But in three years, when you want a real man, come find me."

A very awkward minute later, we arrived at the castle. Kane hopped out and walked off. We walked into the castle and waited for the feast to start. James was being oddly quiet, I don't think he liked Kane being there very much. Well I didn't either. To try and help cheer him up I slipped my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked over at me, looking oddly sad. I gave him the most sincere sweet smile I could and that seemed to cheer him up.

Just then the feast began. It was just as amazing as I remembered it, maybe better. After we ate it didn't take long for us to become sleepy, so me and Jess said night to the boys and we went to bed. I almost forgot that I had to see little miss Daisy again until I walked in the room and saw her getting ready for bed.

"Well I can tell you didn't get what you wanted for Christmas, Noelle." She said with a smirk. "You are still as ugly as always."

I didn't feel like getting into anything tonight so I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I could here Jess yelling back at Daisy. I have such great friends.

That night I went to sleep dreaming of my Christmas break.


	15. Chapter 15

I hope you guys are enjoying this! Please review

Chapter 15

Its been three months since Christmas break and I still think of it a lot. School has gotten into a routine. Wake up, go to class, cut up with James, Jake , and Jess, lunch, classes again, cut up some more, homework, dinner, more homework, sleep. The homework is getting a little out of hand since exams are coming up our teachers are drilling us to know everything there is to know. The only thing that is keeping me motivated are my best friends. Without them I would have killed myself out of stress.

The quidditch team slipped up a little on their last game. This next game that today will determine if Ravenclaw or Gryffindor will win the quidditch house cup. I'm so excited.

At breakfast the hall was filled with half blue and silver the other half red and gold. I was sitting with Jess Jake and James. James seemed excited, but I could see the nerves in his eyes.

"Cheer up James. You will do great. I know you will." I say. Trying to cheer him up again like always.

"I'm excited just nervous. I cant let my team down. I have to win this cup for them."

"James you wont let us down, even if you don't win. You are an AMAZING seeker. Especially for a first year. And I believe in you. We all do. We know you will win it for the whole house. Because you are just that good."

"Alright. I got this! We got this! YEAHHHHH! LETS GO GRYFFINDOR LETS GO!"

Of course James would draw attention to himself with that cheer. The Huffelpuffs along with the rest of Gryffindor cheered with him as the team walked out. But Ravenclaw and Slytherin were booing them.

Shortly after we were all gathered in the stadium and the spring air was nice. The teams came out and when they were up in the air it was nonstop going. The chasers were up and down the field. Bludgers were being hit everywhere and it was total chaos. And I loved it.

We are 200 points behind Ravenclaw because they dominated Huffelpuff. So As long as we have 60 points before James finds the Snitch we are good.

And that is what happen. The game lasted 45 minutes. the score was 80 to 20 us in the lead. The Ravenclaw seeker had first sight of the snitch but James was close behind and he is such a good flyer he reached the snitch before Ravenclaw did.

He was up in the air showing off the snitch and when he reached where Jess Jake and I were, he threw me the snitch. Which made everyone in that section cheer louder. And it made me blush.

During the after game party, I spent all my time between hanging out with Jess and Jake while James was talking with his adoring fans. And the other half was me and James dancing and having fun. And the whole time I had the snitch tied around my neck. And I loved it.

**Three weeks later**

The time between the quidditch match and now was hectic. Teachers are cramming us with what we need to know for exams. Now we have a 5 days for a short spring break. But most of the break will be studying for the exams that are a week after break ends. What's nice about the break is that we get to study outside and take our time and relax.

While we studied and our brains started hurting we would take a break and pull pranks on people. So we were having fun and getting fully prepared for exams. And getting a nice tan while doing it.

It's is the first day of exams and I have Transfiguration and Charms. The transfiguration was hard, but I think I did pretty decent and I am really good with Charms so that one was easy.

James had History of Magic and Charms. "Don't worry about when you do History of Magic, it is really easy. But that Charms on was kind of difficult."

"The Transfiguration is pretty hard so study a little more for that one. I have it easy tomorrow. Herbology and Astronomy. What about you."

"Herbology and DADA. Piece of cake. I say we just relax tonight and then worry about other exams tomorrow."

"I agree."

So that night, we snuck to the kitchen for some snacks and ate and relaxed around the fireplace until we all got tired.

The next day was really easy and I knew I passed those exams with high marks.

"I was walking with Jess and Jake on the way back to the dorm where James would be. "4 down, 4 left. Half way there." Says Jess with a good attitude. Jake didn't look so happy.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked.

"These exams are getting kind of hard. After a while words start floating off the page."

"We are almost done though. And you don't have to worry anymore." Says Jess happily.

We get to the common room and James is already there with a smile on his face. "Piece of cake" is all he says.

"Herbology was easy and DADA I knew would be a no brainer. How was astronomy?"

"It was easy. I'm worried for tomorrow. DADA didn't come easy to me. So I need to study for that one. Potions will be pretty easy."

James face changed from relaxed to stressed in the matter of seconds. "I have transfiguration."

That night we stayed up and studied and quizzed each other until we could keep our eyes open.

"Good luck on transfiguration. I know you will do good. See you in Potions." I say to James trying to cheer him up.

"Good luck to you too. I know you will do great."

The DADA exams wasn't the easiest, but not all that hard either. I get to the Potions room quickly ready to get the exam over with and see James to see how he did. He walked in looking pretty relaxed which is good.

"Not the easiest, but not that hard." He said with a smile.

I smiled back and agreed. We couldn't talk much longer. We had to do the exam which was easy. I knew I got high marks. When James finished he looked at me, gave me his half grin that makes me want to melt and turned in his exam. He motioned like he was eating something. And I knew he was telling me 'Piece of Cake.' I had to hold in my laugh.

After we were in the Common room and since we all had easy exams tomorrow. " I cant believe this year is almost over with. It seems like it went by very quickly." Says James

"Yeah we will have to write and stay caught up with each other and maybe a few visits." They all agreed. Which made me even more sad.

"Easy for y'all to say. You live in the country. I live in America. Hours away. And the camp I go to most of the summer has to approve its mail. So writing will be slightly difficult."

"Aww Its ok Nolez." Says James in a baby voice as he pulls me into a awkward sitting down hug into his chest and messing up my hair.

"We will just have to deal with what we can and maybe convince your parents to bring you here early."

"Trust me. I will be begging my parents." Even though I am a little excited to see everyone at camp. I love magic and everything going on here and my best friends.

We never went to bed that night. We all fell asleep on the couch and woke up to some fifth years screaming in our ears.

We went to breakfast and went to go take our last two exams. HoM was very easy and CoMC with Hagrid was fun and easy. So a great way to end exams.

Now that exams are over we had 4 days to collect our stuff and say goodbyes until the train comes to take us home.

That night we all quickly packed our stuff so we could spend the rest of our time together.

While I was packing, Daisy walks in the room.

"Aww Noelle, I wont miss you at all. I bet you will miss me and my looks so much wont you."

"Don't flatter yourself Daisy"

"I don't have to. James will be doing that while you are back in America."

"You wont be seeing James. He cant stand the sight of you. Plus. I am spending a month with him before school starts next year."

"We will see if he wants to spend a month with you after spending time with me."

I just roll my eyes and stop talking to her. I know James hates her, so she is jealous and is trying to get under my skin.

The next few days are bitter sweet. We are having a ton of fun but I know it is coming to an end and I have to go about three months without seeing them. But I am going to try and come up a month before next school year and convince our parents to stay at the potters. Hopefully it will work.

On the day we board the bus James is up bright and early and makes the first girl he sees come back up and wake me. So I am half awake when we walk down to breakfast. James is all bright and cheerful at moments then he gets sort of sad then right back to being cheerful. I think it's the whole bittersweet thing of summer. But I stay cheerful even though I am really sad now that it is all over.

On the train Jake, Jess, James, and I share a compartment. We play exploding jacks, and some other silly games, I fall asleep for a little on James shoulder since he woke me up so early and play some other fun games.

We finally pull up to the station and James helps me get my trunk off the train and spot my parents waiting. I forgot how much I missed them so I drop the trunk and run into them giving them a big hug.

"I miss you so much!" I say holding back my tears. They hug me back. James comes up a second later with Jess and Jake right behind. I know its time for the goodbyes so I brace myself for it. Jess is first.

She is about to cry. "Oh Nolez! I will miss you so much. You need to write as much as you can and come up ASAP! You got that Mr. and Mrs. Thomas. Get her back here soon. I miss her already."

"I will be back up here when I can. And I will write constantly. Don't miss me to much its only a few months." I can barely say this. The tears are so close to spilling. She gives me a big hug and then steps away.

Jake come up next and gives me a hug. "I will miss you too Nolez. Make sure you think of more pranks to pull on James. He wont know what hits him next year. And write when you get back up here. That way we can all party at James house again."

"Don't worry about the pranks, I'm already planning them in my head as we speak. And I will want to party when I get here so I will write. Don't worry."

He steps away and his parents come up to him and he has to leave and the Jess follows him because her parents are over that way.

So now it is just James and I am way to close to crying. He opens his trunk and pulls out a package. "I have something for you. My mom sent it to me a while back thinking you would like it. I didn't give it to you then, because exams were coming up and I knew it would distract you from your studying. So I thought I would be good for a "goodbye, see you soon" present.

I open it up and it's a book on architecture of Hogwarts. The tears are glazing my vision now and I run into give him a big hug. "Oh my gosh! I love it! Tell Ginny thank you! How did she know I like architecture."

"Well I was talking with mom one night who was talking about one of aunt Hermione's addictions, which is similar to architecture and I remembered you telling me you liked it and it slipped out."

"I cant believe you remembered that. That was the first day on the train here. Wow." Oh thank you! I'm going to miss you! I will write and come see you when I can. OK? I will get up here soon."

"Ok Nolez. I will miss you too. I will be waiting for your first letter. When you get to America. Write me and tell me you get there safely. I don't like those muggle flying machines."

He had only one arm around me then he puts the other around me and picks me up. When he puts me down and stops embracing me I have to fight the urge to go back. But I take my trunk with a final goodbye and a promise to write him soon.

**Jakes POV**

She walks away and I already miss her. I cant help but think that she will go to camp and see all her friends and not want to come back. So I will anxiously wait her for her letters then I will know she will want to come back. I just have to stay positive until then. I watch her until she is about to get in her car. She turns to me on last time, gives me her dazzling white smile and blows me a kiss. I blow her one back and that is the memory I will fall asleep to every night until she comes back.

End of year one


	16. Part 2 Chapter 1

I hoped you like year 1 now here is the summer. It gets more into the demigod part now

Summer of Year 2

Chapter 1

I just got off the plane in New York and I already sent my letter to James. I wrote it on the plane so when I got here he would get it very soon.

Now I am on my way to camp half-blood. My parents have been kind of quiet when I bring up the topic. I remember something being wrong during Christmas. I wonder if it could still be going on.

When we reached the entrance, everything seemed fine. But quiet. Then I ran in and saw no one. I was getting nervous, did everyone die. I ran to my cabin. Nothing. I was so confused. No one is practicing or anywhere to be in sight. My last change was the big house. Everything was still silent. So I lost all hope when I walked in the door.

"SURPRISE!" My eyes flew open and I nearly peed my pants. Hazel, Levi, and Alec were the first to approach me in a huge group hug.

"Oh my goodness! Yall scared me! I thought you all died!" My heart was finally slowing down and I hugged them all back. I was embraced by all my other friends and everyone else at the camp. I went to Chiron finally!

"Aww! My big horsie man! I missed you" I said to my favorite centaur and leader of the camp. "How were you able to get everyone in here and everything so assembled?"

"Hey I'm the leader; they have to listen to me."

"I have a question. During Christmas, I wasn't able to come here, was there a problem at camp or what?"

"Yes. Some reopened the labyrinth, but we were able to get it closed and totally sealed off again."

"Do you know who opened it?"

"No idea. But we have a very sharp eye out right now."

"Good. Keep people safe here. I would be so sad if anything happened while I am at school."

"Will do. Now go and enjoy your friends."

Levi, Hazel and Alec were waiting for me. I ran over to them and we walked to the lake together.

We reached the lake and all sat down and they asked me thousands of questions. So many I couldn't take it in all at once. So I just described the highlights of the year and just magic in general. I told them about quidditch, my friends, what we did, what the classes were like, how Falilimos thinks there is a demigod up there, and so many other things.

Alec was the first to speak. "That bracelet of yours, it keeps changing colors. Why?"

"Oh, my friend James got it for me for Christmas. We all have on with our names on it. It changes color when we think of them. See its red or rubies because I am thinking of James. Jessica, purple, amethyst. Jake, Blue, sapphire. And me, diamonds.

Hazel is memorized. "Magic is so cool."

Alec is staring at the bracelet like he is trying to burn it off my wrist. "So, what has been going on here?"

Levi speaks up "Well there was an attack at Christmas. Other than that nothing. We all went to the same school this year. We have been trying out new weapons and stuff. It has been pretty decent. Same old. Same old."

"Ohh! I want to try new weapons. I have been wanting to try out bows. That seems like fun."

Alec stands up and grabs my hand. "Well lets go and try it out we have all summer."

**five weeks later**

I have gotten my first letters from Jake, Jess, and James! They all said about the same thing. Telling me how much they miss me, when they get to see me, if I still want to comeback or if the camp brain washed me.

I told them I missed them too and of course I was coming back. And I talked to my parents and they are already planning the trip to take me back a few days before the beginning of August. So my parents will be talking to the potters soon. I couldn't write much, I wanted to tell them about camp but I didn't.

Alec has been acting really odd lately. Hardly leaving my side and doing everything with me.

And he always wanted to walk around the lake with me.

"I wish we could go out of this camp some more. Get some new scenery and fun things to do." He says to me the night of July 4th.

"Yeah" I agree but can't say much because fireworks started going up.

I look up and am amazed. "They are beautiful"

"Very" I turn to look at Alec and he is staring at me. "I like the red ones."

Odd. "Well come on lets find Hazel and Levi."

We run and catch up with them at the dining pavilion and we all watch the fireworks.


	17. Part 2 Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy! Review please

Chapter 2

Today my mother sent me a letter saying I am leaving on the 21st since they want me to see James on his birthday. I am so excited to see them.

But telling my friends I am leaving in two weeks will be hard. Especially Alec he is so excited that I am back. So I know breakfast will be hard this morning.

I walked up there and Hazel, Levi and Alec are all sitting there. I go up and sit next to Alec.

"So what is the plan today Nat?" Ask Alec. It is so weird hearing that name again. Everyone at Hogwarts calls me Nolez or Noelle.

I'm not sure. I am getting really good at the bow so I want to try that out some more then go to the forge and get some weapon that I can hide easily. Like my barrette. Also I have some news."

I said that last sentence kind of quietly. "What is it? Is everything ok Nat?" Ask Alec worriedly.

"Yeah everything is fine. But I am leaving earlier than I thought. One of my friends has a birthday coming up and they want me to be there for the surprise." Alec looks down at my wrist with the bracelet and I look down too. Rubies.

"So when will you be leaving? Like mid August?" Asked Levi.

"I'm leaving on the 21st."

"Of August?" Asked Hazel.

"No. July." I say with my head down.

"WHAT!" That only….two weeks from now!" Says Alec looking mad and sad at the same time.

"I know. The summer has gone by so fast. And I will miss you guys a lot. And I will write a lot. And hopefully I can come down for break this year. I love new years down here and the huge party."

"I… We will miss you so much Nat." Says Alec who just looks sad now.

"I know, so let us make the best of the time we have and go have some fun."

**One and a half weeks later**

I am half a week a way from leaving and I am so excited to get back and see everyone. I will miss my three friends up here a lot. But things at Hogwarts are so much more interesting. And day by day, Alec gets sadder and sadder.

Today we will be playing my favorite game. Capture the flag. Like hiding the flag from the other team and fighting trying to get their flag first. I have a new position as a fighter from a distant with the bow, which I am really good at.

Chiron sounds the horn and we are off. I run a head and hide behind the tree near our flag and any one I see on the red team I am suppose to shoot them. Which was easy and fun and because of my great aim, we won the game! The person who actually has the flag is the one who always gets the victory but I think I'm the victor because I stopped all a lot of the red team from getting the flag.

Alec comes up behind me. "Thanks for shooting me, you have great aim." He has a mark on his neck where I shot him. The arrows used during the game are very dull so we don't really kill anyone, but they leave a mark so no one can cheat and keep moving even though they have already been hit.

"There were so many people coming up, I couldn't tell who I was shooting. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I will get you next game." He looks sad probably because my next game will be months from now.

"Yeah. Sure you will. Want to come help me pack."

"Sure why not." We walk to my cabin together.

I knew he was just going to sit on my bed while I packed but I needed to talk to him. "Alec, I don't want you being this sad every time I leave. It makes me feel guilty that I'm leaving."

"Aww Nat. Don't feel guilty. I'm sorry. It's just. We have never been apart this long and it makes me sad I miss my best friend."

"I miss you too Alec. But Hogwarts is a great place and I am learning a lot. It's nice for a change. I miss you and Hazel and Levi. But being here doing the same thing every year for 5 years... you know. It's nice for a change. And maybe One Christmas. You can come to London and I will show you parts of the magic world."

"Ok. I just don't want you to forget about me and the twins Nat."

"I can't forget about my best friends of five years."

He comes and pulls me into a hug. Since he is a year older and about 6 inches taller, his hugs are comforting. "I will miss you Nat."

"I will miss you too Alec. And I promise to keep in touch."

**Three days later**

I leave today and I am so excited. My talk with Alec seemed to really help and he is much happier now. But still sad since I am leaving.

My parents are parked outside of camp waiting for me And Alec walks me to the car. He even carries my stuff for me.

"Alright Nat. You have your new bow?"

"Yepp, the little bow in my hair." I thought it was funny because my bow is my bow. Haha…"And my arrows." It's a little pin I wear on my shirt that refills itself. "And I still have my sword just in case. I will wear it every now and then.

"Alright, and I know you have everything else. I searched your cabin to make sure you have everything. I guess this is goodbye for now. You better write to me and keep in touch."

He pulls me into a hug. "I will keep in touch and I will miss you too. Bye Alec."

He lets go and opens the door for me. "Bye Nat. Have fun." He closes the door and we leave to the airport. And my nerves finally sink in that I get to see James in three days!


	18. Part 2 Chapter 3

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Chapter 3

The plane ride was horrible since I didn't have Falilimos to entertain me. My mind was crazy with thoughts of James Jess and Jake, how much I missed Hogwarts, what the three of us will be doing at James party, at Hogwarts, during breaks, everything! I think my bracelet changed at least 50 times.

I was so thankful to land and get to Diagon Alley. I knew exactly what I was going to get James. I only got two letters from him. He tired to make me jealous in one of them saying how much he has been flying this summer and his broom was getting w0rn out. I could get him just a simple broom-care-kit. But I want to get him the newest model out their. The TorpedoX 32000.

When we got to Diagon Ally, I basically ran there and picked out his broom. It came in black, silver, or red (The Gryffindor shade of red). There was only one red one left. It was perfect. It cost 64 galleons, which is a great price. Then I ran to the closest retail store and got me a new outfit for the party. A cute peach colored skirt that came about 6 inches above the knees and a white tank with the same peach color design on it. It was adorable.

Now that we were done shopping I had to wait two WHOLE days until the party. We rented a room in the Leaky Cauldron.

**Two days later**

It has been the longest two days ever. I slept until 9 till noon both days on the other nine hours I spent eating and reading the book James got me.

My mom had to wake me the next morning at 11 the party started at 2. When she told me I freaked out and ran to the shower. After I got out of the shower and straightened my hair and put my bangs up with my bow. I ran on and threw on some clothes to wear so while I ate lunch it wouldn't mess up my outfit. I went to the little kitchen area in the room and my mother was cooking.

"There is a letter from James on the table Noelle. I don't know what it says. Read it and make sure he knows your not here or something." My mom sounded anxious. Not sure why.

Hey Nolez,

Time is going by slower and slower. I actually miss Hogwarts and spending time with you, Jess and Jake. My birthday is today (they 24th if you don't get it today). My parents are throwing me a party. Jess and Jake some other friends are close by and my HUGE family will all be here. But it won't be the same with out you. I wish you could be here. I guess we will have a little celebration when we see each other, which I hope is soon! Well, I hope you have fun at camp. And you better not forget about me.

Love ya Nolez. Write back.

James

Thank goodness he doesn't know I am here. This surprise will be amazing. But I am so ready to get there.

So I ate slowly so I waste as much time as possible. At around one, I did my makeup and threw on my cute outfit. That took about 15 minutes. Then we were on our way to his house.

The drive took an hour! It was forever! But I had to show up a little late for the surprise. When we got there, I snuck around the back where I left his broom up against the house. I ran back around and rang the door bell. A few seconds later I was looking into the dreamy brown eyes of a very surprised James.


	19. Part 2 Chapter 4

I hope you like =]

Chapter 4

It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on, and then the biggest smile appeared on his face. He picked me up and started spinning.

"Noelle! I can't believe you are here! My birthday is now complete!" He basically yelled this.

"Hi Jamsie! I have missed you. But you are making me dizzy."

"Oh sorry." He set me down and had that smirk on his face that I absolutely love.

"Why don't you two go upstairs with the rest of the party? We will talk with your parents James." Says my dad so formally which is weird since we are 12.

"Ok thanks for getting her here. Thank you so much." says James as he practically pulls me upstairs to the game room.

"James, no one knows I am here. I really want to surprise Jess and Jake." I say hoping for more surprises which I love.

"Ok. I got an idea. Stand behind the door frame so no one can see you. Hold on a second." He runs upstairs and is back within thirty seconds with his invisibility cloak his father gave him. "Alright everyone is sitting in a circle we were just playing a game. So I will tell everyone to close their eyes because I have a magic trick you jump in the middle of the circle. And take off the cloak and when I tell them to open their eyes they will see you."

"Great lets do it." I throw on the clock and we walk into the game room.

"Hey guys I am back. I just thought of this great trick I have. You all need to close your eyes though."

They give him an odd look and I go into the middle of the circle luckily there was a space where James was sitting earlier. I take off the cloak and James gives me a thumb up. I struck a pose and James says "Alright open your eyes."

They all open their eyes and again there was another pause while people realize what had just happened. Then there was a lot of noise and I was engulfed bye Jess and Jake first. But Lily managed to slip in there and was attached to my waist. It was complete chaos for a few minutes and the whole time Lily hasn't let go. So I pick her up and give her a big hug.

"Hey Lily. It has been forever since I have seen you! "I spin her around and she gives a little squeal.

When everything was totally settled down we all sat in the circle which was bigger so I could join and Lily managed to sit right next to me.

We started playing a bunch of little games and what seemed like an hour was actually three. It was five thirty and time for food. Since there were at least 20 of us kids, they just ordered 20 pizzas. When we were done though, there was one slice left but we were all so stuffed from eating so much. But then His parents bring out a huge birthday cake (Made by James sweet Grandmother ) and we were all of a sudden hungry again. We all got a pretty big slice of cake, we ate half of it and then it turned into a food fight and we were smearing it all over each others face. James got it the worst.

After we settled down from all the excitement and cleaned up a little it was time to open his presents. There were a ton of them at least 25 and cards that most likely have money in them. Wow. Plus mine outside.

It took about 45 minutes to open up all his presents. He got a lot of quidditch related stuff. Some cool muggle stuff like an iPod. The adults got him stuff for school, and he got a ton of money from all the cards. Now all that was left was mine. I handed him a card.

"Here James. Its not much, but I hope it will do. And read it out loud."

He opens the card and reads the front. "Here is to my best friend for a fantastic birthday and many more to come." He opens it and reads what I wrote on the inside. "Are you crazy thinking I didn't get my best friend a present? Go out in the back. I hope you enjoy. He runs out there with me right behind him and everyone else close behind.

He opens the door and looks over to the right and there it is. His TorpedoX 32000. He picks it up, examines it. Throws it to the closest person and picks me up in another one of his hugs!

"Bloody hell Noelle! You have to be the best friend ever! This is truly amazing!"

He puts me down, gives me his smirk and grabs his broom.

"Can I ride it?" He asks me.

"No I got it so you can sweep with it. Yes silly! Try it out!"

He barely kicks off and is soaring in the sky then he zooms around so quickly we can barely see him. A minute later he comes down and hugs me again. "We have to play some quidditch before school starts. You are staying aren't you?" He asked. I wasn't sure so I looked over to my parents.

"Yes you can. We are all staying here until school starts back." Says my father.

"Yay!" Many cheers. We stay outside for a few more minutes to pass the broom back and forth. Then we all go back inside up to the game room, which now looks more like a movie theater. But instead of seats. It is a giant mattress that can fir all of us easily. James is in the middle with Jake on his left and me on his right. Lily is snuggled up to me and Jess is right beside her. The lights go out and the movie turns on. It is some sort of comedy/horror/a little bit of romance movie.

We were all nice and cozy and then about five minutes into the movie James finds my left hand with his right and holds in. Fingers intertwined and everything. I didn't reject it and my heart is racing. I'm not sure if it is a relationship thing or best friend thing. I think best friend thing. I will let him decide. So I relax and we hold hand throughout the whole movie.

After the movie was over, it was about 10 o'clock. We were worn out from the crazy day that we just decided to put in another movie. He jumps back on the mattress, gets comfortable, and takes my hand again. My heart jumped a little, but I stayed relaxed. I didn't pay much to the movie I was getting tired. I think all of us were. So by the time the movie was over we were all asleep. And that was the first time I fell asleep holding James hand. I just hope it isn't the last.


	20. Part 2 Chapter 5

Enjoy! Review! Love!

Chapter 5

That morning Ginny came into the room and woke us all up. Thank goodness that I role in my sleep so me and James weren't holding hands.

We all stretched and sat up. Not everyone was still there, I guess some woke up and went downstairs already. It was me, Jess, Jake, James, Rose, Fred, Lily, Roxanne, Louis, Dominique, and Lorcan, Lysander.

So downstairs there was Albus, Molly, Lucy, Hugo, Drew, Aaron, Linda, Kellie, Gage, Dustin, Ally, Ross, and Alex. I haven't talked much to them since I have been here. They are here because they live close by and James has been hanging out with them this Christmas. They seem pretty cool. I will get to know them soon.

I went to the bathroom to freshen up then I headed downstairs where a delicious breakfast was being cooked. Since there were so many people they had a longer table than normal with platters of bacon, eggs, biscuits, pretty much anything you could think of. It reminded me so much of Hogwarts.

I took a seat next to Jessica and started digging in, when I finished making my plate, James had finally come down. There was a seat open next to me so he took it. We all ate and talked until we were all full. Then we went to the game room and people started leaving. Most of his relatives left and so did some of the people that live close left also. Jess and Jake were staying for a few more days.

So it was me, Jess, Jake, James, Lily, and Albus of course. Rose, Fred, Roxanne, Louis, Dominique, Kellie, Linda, Gage, and Aaron. So we were basically still having a party.

Lily was still really tired so she went and took a nap, so there were 14 of us. Which means equal full teams for quidditch. And sense Ginny was on a quidditch team, they have more than enough brooms. James used his new broom and I used a Lightening Bolt 360. A broom that was newer three years ago. But it works fantastically.

On one team it was me, James, Jess, Jake, Rose, Fred, and Louis. The other team was Albus, Roxanne, Dominique, Gage, Linda, Kellie, and Aaron.

We played literally 5 hours with a few small breaks. We played five games and we won 4 of them.

It was now 5 o'clock. Linda, Kellie, Gage, and Aaron all had to go home. So now there were 13 of us. We decided to eat an early dinner and hang out in the game room the rest of the day.

When we finished eating and were up in the game room, none of decided to play games because 5 hours of quidditch is tiring. So we started talking.

"So can anyone here tell the difference between Linda and Kellie?" Asked Albus.

"Yeah. Linda's hair is a little longer and is a little bit taller than Kellie." I say. Good with observation.

"What I want to know is who is with who. I cant tell if it is Linda is with Gage or Aaron and same with Kellie."

"I am pretty sure Linda is 'with' Aaron and Kellie is 'with' Gage. You do know they aren't 'dating', but they do all like each other a lot." Says Jess matter-of-factly.

Then things started going back and fourth, I don't remember who was talking.

"Dominique, it seemed like Alex couldn't take his eyes off you."

"Oh no. He came up to me and asked me who she was. I was like 'that's Roxanne my

cousin'. It is obvious he like Roxanne. Plus I think Drew is cute. And what about Louis? He was all into Ally."

"She is really cute. But I thought Alex had something for her."

"No, I think he is more like her best friend body guard person."

"You all want to know what the real mystery is?" Says Albus. Everyone got quiet wanting to know. "What about Jess and Jake and Nolez and James?" Great.

"What? We are just friends. And same with Jess and Jake. Isn't that right Nolez." He puts his arm around me looks at me and smirks. He does that A LOT!

"Yeah just friends. Plus, I am way too young to date." I say. So James still thinks we are just friends. I guess the holding hands thing was just a best friend thing. I am kind of relieved, too much pressure to date him if he did like me more than as a friend. But I am also disappointed, I kind of like him more than a friend.

We talk for about another hour, then we threw in a movie and laid on the giant bed, there was a lot more room now that some of them have left. That night I didn't fall asleep holding his hand.


	21. Part 2 Chapter 6

Do you like? Let me know in a review!

Chapter 6

**A few weeks later**

It is getting closer and closer until we get our Hogwarts letter for second years. We will be getting our grades and what we will need for the school year.

Since the second night of the party, Jess and Jake had to leave, all of the friends that lived close by left but visited occasionally, and someone from his family visited at least every other day. So we were never bored. We spent a lot of time flying and him teaching me a little more so hopefully I will get on the team this year.

Today is the day we get our letters. Harry Potter told me that Hogwarts new he was with the Weasleys and sent his letter there. The same will probably happen for me. Which is great.

So I woke up really early this morning. Sitting by the window waiting for the letter. Which came at ten. I quickly ran upstairs and woke James so we could open them together.

"James, James, James! Wake up!" I scream jumping on his bed. This freaks him out and he rolls over and falls on the floor he as on no shirt and just basketball shorts. For 12 years old, he is sculpted.

"What the heck Noelle almost gave me a heart attack. What is it?" He says trying to get off the floor.

"Our letters are here. Our grades and everything." I say excitedly.

"Ok." He says and he goes to lie back in bed.

"I don't think so mister!" I say. I grab his arm before he can get in bed again. "You are going to put a shirt on and come downstairs." I grab the first shirt I find and throw it over his head and practically drag him downstairs as he struggles getting his shirt on. When I get down there, Ginny and my mother has made us some breakfast that is right next to our letters. Three plates and three letter. Albus got his first year letter today. The second Potter going off. She looks at the state of James.

"Aww James, honey. Are you that excited about your letter too?"

"Not really. I was dragged down here." Ginny looks at me gives me a smile and a wink. And I have to smile back.

I ignore my breakfast for a minute while I open my letter. James is about to take his first bite, but I glare at him and he drops his fork and picks up his letter. We open at the same time, mine said:

Thomas, Noelle Ann

Grades

Astronomy-E Herbology-O

Care of Magical Creatures-O History of Magic-E

Charms-O Potions-O

Defense Against the Dark Arts-A Transfiguration-A

Congratulations on all of your O.W.L.s! You have been accepted to move on to your second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the other sheet, you will see the list of all you materials you will need. I look forward to seeing you on the first of September.

Sincerely,

Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall

I let out a long sigh of relieve. I'm glad I got all my O.W.L.s. But I didn't want any A's. I wanted to have at least an E. But I still did well. I look up to James and he has a huge smile on his face. "Want to switch?" He hands me his letter and I hand him mine.

Potter, James Sirius

Grades

Astronomy-E Herbology-E

Care of Magical Creatures-O History of Magic-A

Charms-A Potions-O

Defense Against the Dark Arts-O Transfiguration-A

Congratulations on all of your O.W.L.s! You have been accepted to move on to your second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the other sheet, you will see the list of all you materials you will need. I look forward to seeing you on the first of September.

Sincerely,

Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall

"My goodness Nolez. You did amazing. Mom, she got 4 O's that is ridiculous." He says with cutest expression on his face.

"James you did amazing. You got 3 O's what's the difference really. And you got it in DADA. I could never do that"

"And you got an O in charms. Charming stuff to do what you want it do. That is amazing."

"I think you both did great." says Ginny. "What materials will you need?" I look at my list.

Books

Astronomy- The Greek Myths Herbology- Standard Book 2

Care of Magical Creatures-Under the Sea History of Magic- Standard Book 2

Charms-Standard Book 2 Potions- Standard Book 2

Defense Against the Dark Arts-Beginning Defense Transfiguration- Standard Book 2

You will also need:

3 School uniforms Dress Robes (lads)

Formal wear (ladies) Casual wear

Wand Parchment

Quills Cauldron

Potions materials: Year 2 series

I read this all out to her and she said, "Ok we will go in the next few days. Also you have a letter from Jess. Here you go." She handed it to me and I read it out to James.

"Hey Nolez and James,

"I miss you two already! I can't wait to see you guys! I have been writing to Jake and we are going to meet in Diagon Ally at the Quidditch shop on the 6th at noon. I would love it if you could come then and we can all hang out and shop. I'm so excited! Write back if you two can come. Ok. Ok. Hope to see you soon!

"Jess"

We both look at the mothers. "Yes we can go on the sixth." says Ginny.

Me and James look at each other and smile. We eat our breakfast and spend the rest of the day flying and teaching Lily to fly. She is a real natural and started fly up down left right and everywhere. She will defiantly be on the team.

What a fantastic summer.


	22. Part 2 Chapter 7

I hope you guys are enjoying your read! Let me know!

Chapter 7

It's the morning of the 6th and we are getting in the car to go get meet up with Jess and Jake in Diagon ally. When we got there our parents stop us. "Okay kids. We have three hours. Take this money and meet us at the Quidditch shop. We will get you books and materials. Albus will come with us and we will do his shopping." You get you robes clothes and stop in at Uncle Georges shop." My mom handed me my bag and it is filled with Galleons.

We spot Jess talking with Jake at the front of the store. Then she spots us. "Oh my gosh! Hi! Oh I am so excited. I think we have some sort of formal thing we are going to! I am so excited! Come on lets get clothes first." We are so overwhelmed by her greeting we just sort of follow.

We reach our store. There are two identical stores together. But one is Wizards wear and the Other is Witches wear. They go into the Wizards wear and the we go to Witches. We are so excited about formal wear that we go straight there.

The dress I picked out is a dark purple that fits to the waist with a ribbon at the waist then flows out a very little bit with spaghetti straps. It stops right at my knees and is cut at an angle. There is a little black shawl with it.

Jess got a deep yellow dress with shoulder length sleeves that is very flows and silky so it shines and it has a ribbon that ties on the side. With a light brown shawl to go with it.

Then we got some casual clothes for the whole year, some shoes and accessories. In all I spent 26 galleons.

They boys were done when we finished and they had two big bags each and we had out dress bag with four big bags and two medium bags to go with it.

The boys offered to carry our bags but we wouldn't let them. We went into the robe shops next. We had our robes from last year to be altered which only cost 5 galleons. I needed them lowered half in inch. Out about an inch. And the arms were fine.

Jake had the biggest change, he needed it lowered 2 and a half inches. Then we had to help the boys pick out dress robes which was easy. That was a fast trip so next we went to James uncles joke shop. We mostly looked around, but we got some exploding snaps and some poppers for the train ride. It was so crowded in there that we left quickly.

We still had an hour and a half so we went to the candy shop and loaded up on everything imaginable; like every flavor Jelly beans, chocolate frogs, huge lollipops, little candies that change flavor and so much more.

We had an hour left when we got to the quidditch store so we went in and looked around. Jake and Jess has been talking about trying out this year. Jess liked the keeper position and Jake likes the Beater position. Se we each got a small flying replica of the position we like. I got chaser, James, seeker, Jess, keeper, and Jake, beater. We have made the promise by the end of our time at Hogwarts, we will be this position. That will be exciting. We checked out and went outside for our parents, who were already there. By the time we were done shopping, Jess and I were holding 11 bags of all shapes and sizes each. They boys only had 7 each. The parents looked at us like we were crazy. "Did you buy the whole town?" My mom asked.

"No we didn't and we didn't spend all our money, I still have like 20 or 30 galleons left in here." We had to leave so we said bye to Jess and Jake and basically dragged our self to the car. When we got all the bags in the trunk it was completely filled. I was so tired from all the shopping I fell asleep in the car.

When we got to the house. James stopped me before I got to the trunk and he handed me all the small bags , which was like 6 of them and he grabbed the other 11 huge bags of ours. I looked at him surprised. I would think he would be able to do that. We stopped by my room in the second floor then took the rest of his bags to his room. We were both exhausted so we went into the game room and played some video games until dinner.

After dinner, we were still tired but it was way to early to go to sleep so we went back to the game room and turned on a movie. We both laid on a long thick couch my head on one end and his on the other end and our feet in the middle. During the middle of the movie we both fell asleep and that was the first night I slept with James in the same room alone.

What a great summer.


	23. Part 2 Chapter 8

Review after this chapter and let me know what you think

Chapter 8

The rest of the summer break we did a lot. We went to a local pool a few times, played quidditch, hung out with the kids near by and just had a blast. So today is a bittersweet day. I have to say goodbye to an amazing summer but I am so excited to go to Hogwarts.

When we got to the train station I had to say goodbye to all four of my parents today. First I said goodbye to my mom and dad. "Bye mom and dad! Because of you I had an amazing summer. I love you guys so much! I hope I get to see you this Christmas." I say.

"You will sweetie. Don't worry. We love you too. Have fun and do well!" They say. I would have to say I have the best parents in the world. James and Albus were finished the goodbyes. James went to my parents and I went to his.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay. This has been a great summer!" I hugged both of them and they hugged me back.

"No problem sweetie. James had fun too. So it was fun for us to see you two have such a good time. We would love to have you over anytime."

Then I turned to Lily. She looked sad. Probably because she was the only one not going to Hogwarts this year. "Don't worry Lily. You will be on that train with us in a year for now and we will have fun. I will miss you and I will visit when I can. Ok?"

She shook her head and launched into my arms. "I love you Noelle!"

"I love you too Lily." She has to be one of my favorite little girls I know. I know a lot back at camp, but they aren't as sweet as she is. I let go we say one last goodbye and get on the train. This year we have a really full compartment.

And we did have a really full compartment. There were actually seventeen of us that wanted to sit together so what we did was we took up a whole train slot which has 4 compartments and we would go to different ones and hang out with different people.

In the compartment I was in most of the time, there was me James, Jess, and Jake. In one there was Drew, Roxanne, Alex, and Dominique. And in another one there was Linda, Aaron, Kellie, Gage, Louis, and Ally. And in the last one there was Rose, Albus, Dustin, Ross, and Fred.

Because we kept all the doors open we could hear each other and see each other and it was really loud. We would run around a lot.

There was one time at the beginning of the ride, where little miss Daisy came in with her friend Alyssa behind. "Hi Daisy." I said really loud as she passed. This somehow made the who section of the train quiet. She turned to look at me. "I guess your quality time with James didn't happen. I was at his house for over a month and I didn't see you there or hear about you once."

I think she realized we were all friends in this whole section of the train so she just rolled her eyes and said "Whatever" and walked away. When she walked out of our section everyone turned to look at me and see that I have a very smug look on my face. They all start laughing.

I went to sit back down and James asked me, "What was all that about?"

"Ugh, last day of school when we were all packing she was like 'oh I bet you will be so lonely without James when you are hours away in America. He wont want you to come visit because he will be to busy with me. Blah, blah, blah.' I was like 'Whatever. I will be with James a lot this summer. I really do not want to be roomed with her again."

"You do know that you get to choose who you want to room with. It will be you and four other people." I didn't know that and I had a perfect idea.

I got a big smile on my face. "Jess! Do you want us to room with Kellie, Linda, and Ally?"

"Uhhh… DUHH! Lets go ask them." We ran into the compartment they were all in and then Jess did what she did best. "Oh my goodness! Did you know that we get to choose who we want to room with? And that there can be five to a room? Nolez had this fantastic idea that we all room together. Like me, her, Ally, Linda, and Kellie. Not the boys of course. How fun would that be. Slumber party every night. So exciting! Do you want to?" They looked at her stunned for a second, then start laughing because of her excitement.

When they settles down Linda says "Yes that would be awesome. We will do that."

Jess gets even more excited and literally jumps away. We start laughing again. Then I give them the 'she is crazy' sign and follow her.

The rest of the trip is a blast. We played exploding snaps and talked and made popper go everywhere. We ate a lot of candy also. The audio came on and told us we were 5 minutes away from our stop. None of us have changed into our school robes. We all paused for a second and then it was total chaos we were throwing our trunks open and making them a mess searching for our robes. When we found them we realized we couldn't change in front of the boys so we ran to the other side told the boys to go over to the other side so we could change. We had less then a minute after we were all changed.

When the train stops we all rush onto the platform and since we aren't first years anymore we follow most of the crowd going right. When we get there, we see a bunch of carriages. We were all really hyper from all the candy, so we decided to fit about 15 people into one carriage. Me and James were the first in, after about 7, it got really crowded and to get everyone in, some had to sit in others laps. I was forcibly pushed onto James. I got so nervous after that, but thanks to Aphrodite, I know how to stay calm.

Soon we had everyone in and we were off. When the carriage stopped we were there. And we started filing out. since we were the first on, we were the last off, so when we got out, so many people were staring because of the large number of us in there.

As we were going in, they handed us a sheet and we had to put the name of the people we wanted to room with it was a very decision. But I didn't know who James was rooming with. "Who are you rooming with?" I asked him.

"It is going to be me, Jake, Aaron, Gage, and Dustin." Good. I like all of those people.

Then we all sat down with half of us on one side and everyone else on the other. I was so hungry, but we had to wait for the sorting.

Soon all the first years came in and McGonagall came in with the first years close behind. I spotted everyone that I knew and they were the only ones who didn't look scared.

The sorting started and it felt like it went on for hours. I was just waiting for the P's and W's. When a name in the M's came up, something happened.

"Malfoy, Scorpious." Called Professor McGonagall. James gave a grunt and didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"His father was worst enemies with my father, uncle Ron, and aunt Hermione. His son is sure to be the same with me. I bet he will be in Slytherin."

"You don't even know him. He might be nice. And I will laugh if he is in Gryffindor."

I look back at Scorpious right as the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" I look back at James who looks really shocked and I gave him the biggest smirk I could got really close to his ear and give a little "Ha." I look at him and there is a look on his face I have never seen before. It was really cute.

I turned back around to the sorting and soon Albus was up. Since we cant here what the hat is saying we had to wait until it shouted "Gryffindor!" We all cheered.

After a lot more people they got to the W's and all the Weasleys got into Gryffindor. One more person was left and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

McGonagall came up and made her speech. "Welcome first years to our wonderful school and to everyone else, welcome back. I have high hopes that this year will be a very good year. Just remember follow the rules and don't go into out of bounds areas.

"As you all know, there was new items on your list. You needed Dress robes for the gentlemen and formal wear for the ladies. This year, during spring, we will be having a formal ball."Cheers erupted and died out soon because McGonagall doesn't like interruptions. More information will be given out soon. With that, enjoy your feast.

The food appeared onto the table instantly and I forgot how delicious everything was. I ate until I couldn't eat anymore. After our group of about twenty were finished eating, we ran upstairs and hung out in the common room for a while. Soon we came off our sugar rush and were really tired. So we headed upstairs until we saw the room that said Year 2: Ally, Jessica, Linda, Kellie, Noelle. So glad that we have a room together. We all put our pjs on, talked a little about classes, but then we had to sleep. Before I fell asleep, I got butterflies in my stomach and was so excited for my second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

End of Summer


	24. Part 3 Chapter 1

Year 2

Chapter 1

I woke up that morning because of three four really excited girls jumping on my bed. "GET UP NOELLE! BIG DAY! SO EXCITED!" they were all yelling.

Ugh morning people. "Go take a shower and get ready. We will wait. I quickly took a shower, dried my hair, put my clips in and school robes and was done. They were all talking when I was walked out!

"Yay! Lets go!" Says Jess. The brightest person I know in the mornings.

We walk downstairs and all of our group of twenty are waiting for us. I got the urge to run into James' arms, but I stop myself. But I do walk up to him. "I'm so excited! Lets go." We all walk in a huge blob to the great hall. We are possibly the largest group and I love it.

We sat with ten people on one side and ten people on the other talking to everyone. James sat next to me of course. Then Professor McClain came and handed us our schedules. I didn't wait for James I just looked at it excitedly.

Thomas, Noelle Ann

Day 1 Day 2

9-10: Charms Astronomy

10-11: Potions Defense against the Dark Arts

11-12: Herbology Transfiguration

12-2: Lunch/Break

2-3: Care of Magical Creatures History of Magic

*1 hour flying classes on day 1 starting at 4 to 5*

Wow. Day one is amazing and then day 2 not so much. I look at James and he looks at me "Switch?" I look at his schedule. Every class together but two. That is amazing! Then I look at Jessicas Schedule and we have the two classes together that I don't have with James and Herbology. Then Jakes and we have the exact same schedule. Wow. That makes me really happy.

So I eat a big breakfast and head off with James and Jake to Charms. James was nervous but I told him that we will study together. When we walked in, Linda, Gage, and Dustin were in there. And so was Daisy. I walked up to her. "Hi Daisy, so sad we aren't rooming together anymore." She glares at me and I walk away holding in my laughter.

The class started right away no need for introduction since we had the same professor last year. And just like last year, there was a lot of work, but it was fun and easy. When class ended James and Jake both looked worn out. "Don't worry about it guys. I will help you."

Now we were headed off to Potions, and that is a very fun class. Kellie, Linda, Ross, Aaron, and Alex were there. In this class things started off right away also and we had to make a boil cure potion that was really easy last year. Mine was the best which earned Gryffindor 20 points.

After that class Jake and James were happier as we headed off to Herbology. When we got there we noticed all of the second years in our group there. This class will be total fun chaos. And the professor learned that fast as we were being really loud and having a small dirt fight. She took 5 points from us. The class went by fast and fun. We went up to the castle for break and I was having the best day of my life.

Next was Care of Magical Creatures which is now stationed at the big lake. It is me, James, Jake, Aaron, Gage, Alex, Dustin, and Ross. Literally me with all the guys in our group. And Daisy was there. She was glaring at me because I was surrounded by all these guys. Ha! She tried to flirt with Dustin, he just shrugged her off. This will be a good class, getting to make the person I hate jealous of me. And its Hagrid. How could this day be better.

When class was over we all headed back to the common room. We already had homework so we got started on that. I helped James and Jake with Charms like I promised and they got it perfectly in 30 minutes. Then we had some papers to write for the other three classes and I got half of them done. Then I was so tired I couldn't do anymore. So we all sat around the fireplace and just talked for a while until dinner. We went down for dinner ate all that we could and were almost falling asleep at the table. James had to half carry me up to the common room. We all said goodnight and split up. When I got to the room I had no energy so I just took my clothes off put on a giant tee-shirt and fell asleep. Tomorrow wont be as good as today.

When I woke up. I knew it wasn't going to be a good day. It was raining. I decided to just throw my hair up no make up and go all natural. We walked downstairs and this time it we had to wait for the guys. And I am really hungry and I don't like waiting. Ugh, this will be horrible. But then, James came down, and I couldn't help but smile. He came to me "Good morning. How are you?"

"Not good. I can tell today will be a bad day." I say feeling glum again.

"Its ok. I will make sure I can make it as good as yesterday. Ok?" He gives me a cute little smirk and takes my arm and we go down for breakfast.

As I start making my breakfast James tells me he will be right back. When he comes back he has his hands behind his back. He comes and sits next to me and pulls his hands out from behind his back.

"Here. It's a pink rose. Carry it around, smell it, it will make you happy. Flowers always makes people happy." He gave it to me and smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes. I love it. It has already made my day brighter." He smiled and I think blushed a little. When we were done we had 10 minutes left. James wanted to leave so he could walk me to class and not be late for his.

"James you don't have to. The flower has made my day better already." I say because this is way to much and even though I like it, it isn't right. We are just friends and it makes me want to be more. No matter what I say, he insist on walking me to class.

"Ok. Now you will have to wait an hour and six minutes until next class. Stay happy. Because when you are happy, I am," he says. The tone of voice he has sounds like he is talking to a five year old. Normally I would hate that, but I think it is cute from him.

"I will be happy. I promise." I stick out my pinky and he does to and we pinky swear. This little kid action made me smile. Which made him smile.

He has to leave then and go to his class and I'm sad already. But then Jess gets there and I stay in a relatively good mood. I don't focus much in this class. I know everything we will be learning, as I am part of these Greek myths. So I daydream and twirl my flower waiting for this hour to go by.

When the hour is over I say by to Jess and even though I want to run to my class, I stay at a normal pace with Jake who is talking about how interesting these Greek myths are. When we get to DADA James is in the room. I take the seat next to him and Jake on the other side.

"You seem happy. That's good." He says with a smile and a look of relieve on his face.

"Yeah. It's the flower. I already told you that." Then the teacher walks in. He freaks me out so much I cant focus on anything. So I just sit there and day dream and twirl my flower again. James will have to help me this time. When the hour is over, I rush James and Jake out of the room.

"You seemed totally out of it in that class." James said.

"I cant concentrate in that class. He scares me. You are going to have to help me like I help you with charms."

"Will do," he says with a smile.

Now the three of us go to transfiguration. Now that we are part of a really large group, we pass them in the halls and we get a lot of 'heys' It is pretty cool. I feel popular. Which is new.

We got to transfiguration and it completely over whelms me. We are taking tons of notes and speeding through a lot. This is the class that will spend hours studying for. Great. But I have to say, I love this class. Even though it is hard work, I love the end results.

After class I am so happy to have a 2 hour break. I asked James, Jess, and Jake if they wanted to just take some food to the common room and relax. They say yes and so we take some food from the great hall and rush to the common room. It is empty for a few people studying. We hop on the couch, I take a pillow, placed it in James lap and relax. We talk a little bit but mainly it is silence. Jake and Jess are basically asleep and I am close to it.

"So are you going to try out this year? For quidditch?" James ask me.

"I have been thinking about it, and I don't think I will this year or next. I will fourth year though. I want all the good players gone, so I can be the best chaser, and I honestly just like watching. Seeing your face so concentrated. To bad you aren't like that in class," I say with sarcasm. He gives me a smirk.

"Aww fine, but we should go to the field on the weekends and fly around," he says.

"Of course I would want to do that." I say. "We should probably head to class. We have 7 minutes. We wake Jess and Jake and then James goes to Astronomy as we head to History of Magic.

Even though this class is the most boring. The teacher is a sweet old ghost and you can pretty much do what ever if you aren't moving or loud. So I normally doodle and write down the important things he says.

I cant help but give a sigh of relieve when the hour is over. We basically run upstairs and finish the homework from yesterday, which doesn't take long, and do the easy homework from today. We went downstairs for dinner, but instead of staying, we grabbed some food and went back upstairs, this time Aaron, Linda, Kellie, and Gage joined us. They are probably my favorites in our group, they are pretty calm most of the time. When we finish eating what we had, we didn't feel like doing homework so we just relaxed talked and joked around.

We departed at ten and I was tired. I hate rainy days they make me groggy. So I took a hot shower, dried my hair, threw on sweats and a tee-shirt, cuddled into my bed and drifted into a warm sleep.

I cant believe James can make me so happy on a day like this. He is completely amazing.

***James POV***

Oh Noelle. She scared me when she looked all sad. It killed me, I love when she is happy. So I knew that I had to make her happy. So I did everything in my will power to make her happy. And I think it worked. She seemed relatively happy. I am happy if she is happy. I would do anything to make her smile. It lights up my world.

I laid in bed and thought of her until I fell asleep. My last thought was of her blowing me a kiss at the train station. That has been my last thought since that day.


	25. Part 3 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Noelle POV**

It has been a few weeks since I got the rose from James, and it is still alive and sitting on the nightstand. I look at it every morning and it brightens my day easily. This Saturday, which is three days from now, quidditch tryouts are going on. Jess isn't doing them with me, she wants to wait and practice some more. But Jake is trying out and he is doing really good. He is getting a lot stronger and is starting to not look 12.

Today is Day 1 so all my classes are amazing. I thought today was going to be a great day. I felt amazing, it was bright outside, and everyone seemed in a good mood, except Jess who was feeling sick. But then something happened.

We were walking to care of magical creatures. Jess wasn't feeling good so Jake walked her to the hospital wing. He was a little late for class and we already started class, then we heard a loud roar and some screams. I looked around and in the distance and I had to take a double look at what I was seeing. It was a bull like creature holding someone. Then I knew what was going on. It was a Minotaur holding a student. Probably the other demigod at the camp. There were a bunch of teachers firing spells at it. That wont hurt the Minotaur at all. I knew what I had to do. I got up and started running towards it. James realized what I was doing.

"Noelle. Don't go, you wont be able to help." Then he just stopped and stared open mouthed at me. I just took out the bow in my hair and I was now holding a bigger different version of a bow.

"Don't worry James. I will be fine." He lets go of my shoulder and is still staring at me in shock.

Then I run off.

**James POV**

I watch Noelle run off towards this huge monster. Her bow turned into… a bow. What is going on. I start following her. Hagrid calls my name, but I ignore him. I need to know what is going on.

I am about 20 yards away and I don't need to get closer. This bull thing is huge, about three times the size of Hagrid. The student he is holding is Jake! Now I am really freaked. Two of my favorite people can easily die right now.

Noelle! Where did she go. All of a sudden the bull screams and drops Jake who goes unconscious. The bull starts looking around then I see an arrow come from somewhere higher then him and shoot him in the eye, then another followed quickly in his other eye. Then I see Noelle scaling down the tree nearby and drop her bow and start running in towards this huge bull. Why would she do that! She is going to get herself killed. But then she pulls something out of her pocket and a giant sword appears. She is dodging his feet as he stumbles around blindly. Every time his foot hits the ground I imagine her under it. This is not good. She finally gets a open spot and shoves the sword in his leg and he screams and shoves the thing that hurt him away from his leg with his massive hands. Noelle goes flying away. I think she is dead and for a second I'm dead along with her. But then she just rolls when she hits the ground gets up and starts running again. This time she stayed behind him and stabbed him in the shin. The bull screams and buckles to the ground. She is quickly on top of the bull and stabs it in the head. Its dead.

But it doesn't stay there. It turns into a gold dust. Noelle falls onto the ground and lays there for a second until she gets up and shakes the gold dust off, then she runs to Jake. I see Professor McGonagall walking over there. And I need to know what is going on, so I follow.

"Miss Thomas, what on Earth is going on?" Professor asked Noelle.

"I need to contact someone. I need a rainbow" She says. I look at her and she has cuts all over her and is getting badly bruised. And is apparently delusional.

"No. First we need to get you two to the hospital wing. You are really hurt Noelle." I say and I get closer to her and her right eye is already swelling.

"Yes thank you James. Get Hagrid to carry Jake and then help Noelle, I need to go discuss some things with the other teachers." Says McGonagall.

"Ok. Stay here Noelle. And don't move to much." I say worried for her. I run down where Hagrid is who hasn't done any work but is trying to keep kids calm. "Hagrid we need your help." I say already warn out from the run.

"Ok. Um class dismissed go to your common room. And I mean it, if I see you not in your common room, detention." With that the class goes off and Hagrid is following me. "What has happened?" He asked.

"Some bull thing had Jake, he is unconscious and we need you to carry him to the hospital wing."

"What about Noelle?"

"She killed the bull thing and got badly hurt." I say. Thinking of how bad she looked I start freaking out and start running again.

When I get there she is laying on her back, breathing heavily. "Are you ok Noelle?" I say worried about her.

"Yeah just tired." She tries to get up. but I quickly pick her up and cradle her to my chest.

"I don't think you are walking. You have scared me too much. Let me take care of you."

She nods her head and lays it on my shoulder. Hagrid has just picked up Jake and we are off to the hospital wing.

I have so many questions I want to ask her but I wait, knowing she is tired and I don't want to stress her out now. But I need to know what is going on soon.

There were a lot of people in the hall and they all made a path for us. They weren't going anywhere, they just wanted to see what had happened. When we got to the hospital wing the nurse knew we were coming, she didn't ask any questions just examined Jake and Noelle. Gave them some remedies and tired to fix them up as fast as she can.

I see Jess is in there, laying down with the look of shock on her face. I mouthed 'I will explain later.' She just nods her head but her expression hasn't changed.

Professor McGonagall comes up in a few minutes and we wait for the news. The nurse come up to us and says, "Mr. Rochester just has a minor concussion and will be healed easily in the next day or two. And Miss Thomas has a sprained arm, but other than that, she is just badly bruised which will go away in 24 hours. Nothing serious."

I take a deep breath relieved neither of them were to badly hurt, I rush over to Noelle since Jake was still out, she was already starting to look better, but her eye was still really bruised.

She looks at me and says, "I need to contact someone."

"Ok let me get some paper and a-" I start saying, but she cuts me off.

"No I need a rainbow." I look at her like she is crazy.

"Nolez. I think you are just tired and you might need some rest before doing anything."

"No. Trust me. Can you make a rainbow professor, that might work."

Professor McGonagall come closer. "I will make one, but you need to explain what is going on right after."

"I will professor." She reaches down and pulls a gold coin from her sock. At first I think it is a galleon, but it is think and small. I don't understand what is going on anymore.

Professor makes a rainbow and Noelle says, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." She throws the coin toward the rainbow and it is dissolved.

Then a mystical voice says, "I have accepted you offer. Please say the name and place you want to contact.

Noelle says, "Chiron, Camp Half-blood."

Then the rainbow turns into a hologram of some man, or is it a horse. It's a centaur. Wow.

**Noelle POV**

"Chiron!" I yell.

He jumps and looks my direction. "Nat? Is that you? Oh my, your eye. Is everything ok?"

"You need to send Falilimos back here now. He was right. There is another demigod here. It was one of my best friends, so when he got close, he just thought it was me. A Minotaur appeared at the school for Jake. He was a full grown one too. Huge! I stopped him, but he got one good hit in. And Jake is ok too. Just a minor concussion. What should we do. Do we go there now or what?" I say so fast because so much is going on.

"Wait until Christmas break to bring him. Until then, keep an eye on him and stand guard. Tell him what is going on, tell him he is a demigod, so the scent will be stronger. Keep guard and next time be careful if something else attacks. Falilimos will be there soon. He will help." Chiron says calmly.

"Ok. I will see you soon. I have a lot of explaining to do to the headmistress. I will see you soon, Chiron. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Nat. Stay safe." He says. I swipe my hand through the iris message and it disappears. I sigh and see that James and McGonagall look at me.

"Demigod?" Is all James said.

Here we go I hope they understand what I am about to say. "So you know this year in Astronomy we are learning about Greek myths?" They nod their heads yes. "Well they aren't myths. There are really Greek gods and goddesses. And they will come down and pose as human and mate with mortals and have children. Their children are called demigods. Half mortal, half god."

"But I have met your parents, they seem pretty human like to me." Says James.

"it is hard to explain backwards so I will just start with my grandparents. Athena goddess of wisdom came down and met a famous and smart wizard and they had my father. Then Aphrodite, goddess of love, met a very handsome and powerful wizard and they had my mother. Then they had me. So we are demigods, but we also have the magical blood from my grandfathers. Its really confusing."

"So Jake is a demigod?" Asked Professor.

"I think he is. I'm not sure if he is like me or my parents. And I'm not sure what god or goddess he has in him.

"Who is Chiron and Falilimos?" Asked Professor again.

"You have heard of Hercules, right?" They nod their heads yes. "And he was taught by a centaur, named Chiron." They nod their heads and their faces have now registered shock. "Yeah, that is him. I know the myth is really old, but Chiron is immortal. He wont die as long as he has demigods to teach. And Falilimos was the schools caretaker last year. He came to make sure everything would be ok for me and to see if any other demigods were he. He said he sensed one, but Jake was always around me, so he thought it was just me. And the bull was called a Minotaur and you cant kill Greek monsters with magic, the only thing you can kill them with is imperial gold which is what my weapons are made of. Um, anymore question?" I ask since I cant think of anything else.

"No. Thank you very much Noelle. Please explain everything to Jake when he wakes up. I have some things to go do now. Please rest and get better."

"Ok. Goodbye professor." She left the room and Jake came and sat by me.

"Why didn't you tell me. About all of this." He asked looking hurt.

"I couldn't, I'm not allowed to tell . I wanted to tell you about everything at camp because it is so fun and interesting. But it is dangerous to tell people what we are. But I kind of had to today because of what all happened." I started thinking of the day and how chaotic it became.

"So your parents? How did they meet?"

They were in the same year here. Dad was in Ravenclaw mom was in Huffelpuff. Dad new what he was, but my mom didn't know until fourth year and they sent her to camp and they saw each other there. Because they had so much in common they fell in love."

Jake nods his head, thinking. "Are you tired?" I nod, already passed out. "Do you need me to get you bow and stuff.

"No. if I drop them, they come back." I reach in my pocket and my bow is turned into my hair bow and my sword is the barrette. He is shocked.

"Wow. I thought magic was weird but this is just…wow."

I give a small laugh. "Ok Nolez. Get some sleep. I will be back around 7 after dinner. ok?"

I barely nod, already halfway asleep. I'm not aware of anything, but I think I feel James kiss my forehead. I want to smile, but then I fall asleep.


	26. Part 3 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up to the nurse putting some goo on my face. "You are almost healed. The swelling is mostly gone. You should stay here over night and you will probably be good to go to class tomorrow."

When she is done and I look over to see that Jake is awake. But he isn't alone. James is over there and so his Jakes parents.

"How are you feeling Jake?" I asked I hope he isn't freaked out about everything.

"I'm fine. Confused and really shocked. How are you feeling. I heard you got a real beating." He says with a smile.

"Oh please, I got hit once. It was nothing." I replied smiling also.

"So you are feeling better?" James asked me and he came over towards me.

"Yeah, just a little sore, but other than that I am fine." I told him. Then I make him lean into me. "Does he know anything?"

"A little. you should probably explain a little more."

So I turn to Jake and I start explaining things slowly. I tell him that the Greek myths aren't myths and that thing was a minotaur and there is a big possibility you are a demigod and it probably sensed him and that's why he took you. And we are going to the camp over Christmas

"Mr. and Mrs. Rochester, do you have any idea who his god figures would be." I asked

"Yes. My father is Apollo and my husbands father is Ares. We knew this when we were in school but I had a really bad incident and was severely injured and I wanted to keep my son safe as long as possible." Says Jakes mom.

"That will help a lot when we get to camp. And lucky for you, I have a really good friend in Ares cabin and he will be able to help." I say.

"What do they do at this camp?" He asked

"Well you learn a lot of battle techniques and learn about the gods and Greek culture and a lot of things actually. Its fun." I say.

"You will only be there for Christmas and the summer? You aren't missing school or anything?" James asked me.

"I wouldn't miss school for anything. I love it here." I say with a big smile.

Jakes parents had to leave soon after that, and Jess came in right when they left. We all talked for a little bit then it was 8 and all the guest had to leave.

I was getting tired again and about to fall asleep. But then Jake said, "Nolez, I was really scared today. Maybe I'm not from the god of war. You weren't scared at all. Does it get easier?" He asked. I could tell he didn't want to say that in front of anyone.

"Its ok to be scared. And I was scared today. I was terrified. Even demigods from Ares get scared. But when it is for someone or something you love, like my best friend. You have to put your fear aside and your battle instincts take over." I said trying to comfort my best friend.

"Ok. Thanks Noelle. That helps a lot."

"No problem, Jake. We have each others back now. good night."

"Good night, Noelle."

I fell asleep easily that night and I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Everyone will be staring at me and spreading crazy rumors that will eventually come back to me.


End file.
